The Third Vargas Brother
by 2p-talian
Summary: A young man is being bullied in his small home town After the death of his father, he goes to Italy to look for two men, the Vargas brothers, Veneziano and Romano It turns out he finds more than just friends, but family They also tell him some shocking news that will change his life forever Slowly, with the help of his friends and loved ones, he learns about who he really is
1. A lonely boy

Prologue: A woman is in the hospital. She is dying, however she has just given birth to a baby boy. This boy was very special, he is the lost heir to Sir Roman Empire's fortune. The woman is holding her baby weakly in her arms. Tears stained her face, knowing she would not see him grow up. A few doctors enter the room to take the child away.

"No please... he is my son..." Despite her begging, the doctors gently take the boy away from her to see if he is healthy. The woman starts to cry softly, but a voice comes to her. It's soft, yet strong.

"Please... I will look after the child and make sure he grows up strong... its time to let go..." A tall man enters the room, he looks very old, and yet young at the same time. He is wearing what looks like ancient Roman armor. He holds out a strong hand to the woman. Suddenly, she can walk. She steps away from her bed with the help of the man, she walks out of the hospital never to return. The man walks to the baby. His soft light brown hair seems to glow as he slept. A few tears run down the mans face, he writes a small note and picks the child up. He had to find a good home for the baby. He had to keep his promise to the woman.

Our story begins with a little boy. A very little boy, growing up in 1963. He was left of the doorstep of a man, trying to start his own nation. The man's name was Giorgio Carbone, he was a kind man and he took the child in. The child had a tag attached to the blanket he was wrapped up in. It said, "please take good care of this child for one day he will achieve greatness". That is exactly what Giorgio did, he raised the child like he was his own. It was a good and terrible thing, for this was no ordinary child. By the time the other kids around his age were grown up, the child appeared only about 10 years old.

Both the kids and adults of the small town would point and stare whenever the boy walked by. They would often make fun of him for being so young, and yet so old. The boy started to avoid people, he wouldn't eat, he would just sit on the balcony of his home, staring at the mountains that surrounded him.

He also had a random curl on the side of his head. He had no clue where it came from, but no one else had it. Some kids said it was fake and would try to pull it. This would just hurt the boy. He tried to cut it off, but it always grew back. He was stuck with the random curl for the rest of his life.

This constant bullying troubled Giorgio greatly, so he left for a few days to the land he was originally living in, Italy. No one was sure what he was doing there though, but he returned and everything went back to normal. The boy would get bullied and no one dared to stick up for him, because he was a freak to them.

Many years passed, it was now 2009, Giorgio was on his deathbed. He lived to be 73 years old. As for the child, who should appear to be 46, he was only a teenager. One fall day, Giorgio called on the boy.

"My son, I have been keeping a secret from you. There is a reason you don't age like the other kids, why you are in your late 40's and yet you are still a child... My boy, go to Italy, look for the Vargas brothers, Veneziano and Romano, they will help you along your way... Be careful my son... You are destined for greatness, and you will achieve it for there is an angel watching over you as we speak."

Later that night, Giorgio died quietly, on November 25.

The boy was now a young man, who looked like he was about 16. He listened to his father and traveled to the land of Italy. He searched for many weeks. He went to all of the major cities and asked the civilians if they had ever heard of them. The people would just look at him and laugh.

After almost half a year, he found the men he was looking for, in Rome. Romano was the oldest of the brothers, he was tall with dark hair and a wild curl coming from the top right side of his head. Veneziano was the younger brother. He was a bit shorter with lighter brown hair and a wild curl coming from the lower left side of his head.

Curls, they both had curls, unlike the young mans though. His was rough and angular, while the brothers had smooth round curls. They were the first people he had seen that had the one random curl.

The young man watched them carefully. The brothers were so happy and full of life. He smiled when he watched Veneziano flirt with girls, and then Romano would throw a tomato at him. They would argue and fight, but five minutes later, Veneziano would come running and hug Romano. He decided he had to speak to the brothers.

"E-excuse me... A-are you two the Vargas brothers?" The young man's voice was small compared to the other two. He was always shy, except when he saw a pretty girl walk by. Veneziano smiled and greeted him with a warm handshake and a hug.

"Si we are, I am Veneziano, the north of the country and this is Romano, the south of the country. We are the Italy brothers" The young man sat in silence, amazed. His father told him stories of countries being people and not places, and that the countries would live forever until the country dissolved from existence and there were no more people of that countries bloodline. But he always believed them to be just stories.

"Y-you two are... countries?" The young man was so shocked to meet an actual country. Romano looked at him strangely and Veneziano laughed.

"Of course we are." Veneziano laughed some more. The young man just sat in awe and handed them the letter than was wrapped up with him when he was a baby. The brothers read through the note a few times. Then they would look at eachother, then they would read it again.

"And why should we care. This is probably something your mother wrote for you to feel special" Romano eyed him suspiciously.

"I don't have a mother... Please listen to me, I was sent here by my father Giorgio Carbone"- Romano put his hand in the young mans face. Veneziano looked at the man strangely.

"Stop... is this the same guy who claimed that city Seborga was a nation? that guy was crazy and he was your father? I feel sorry for you. Claiming a city was a country, stupid bastard." The young man looked at the ground, clearly hurt. His father was the only one there for him when he was growing up. He didn't have friends. It was now just like being back home, people were being mean, but not just to him, but to his father now.

Veneziano elbowed Romano "He is still family to that young man, what is your name?" He turned to the man and smiled kindly.

The young man was shocked "M-my name? M-Martino... My father called me Martino". The brothers stood in silence. Veneziano was still smiling, like usual.

"And what the hell is your last name?" Romano started to get angry as he watched Martino.

"Actually my last name is one of the reasons I am here... My last name is Vargas too... Martino Fasciano Vargas..." This man, who they had never met before, had the same last name as them.

The brothers looked at each other "Would you like to go get lunch with us?" Veneziano held out his hand kindly. Martino looked at it for a moment before lightly taking his hand

"Sure... that sounds nice" He even smiled a bit. He couldn't believe he was going to have lunch with real countries.

"Okay, so now that we know who you are, tell us, how did you get here" Romano looked at him anxiously. It took awhile, but eventually Martino told them the story, all except for his odd aging problem.

"Excuse me, but, how old are you both?" Martino looked at the curiously. Veneziano let out a small laugh.

"I am around... Hmmm... Wow... I don't remember... I would say about... Romano I need help" Romano rolled his eyes and answered.

"We have been celebrating our national foundation day for 252 years, however I have been around for about 700 years and Veneziano has been around for about 500 years... its amazing how we didn't really grow up until the late 1800's" Martino just stood there in total shock.

"2,000 years?... Wow" Martino couldn't believe it. They were that old, and yet they looked like they were only in their early 20's. Romano rolled his eyes again.

"Are you kidding, Austria is older than dirt, he has been around for over 1,000 years" Martino never noticed that his mouth was hanging open.

A tall man walked over to them, he had slicked back blond hair and deep blue eyes. "Italy, there you are, I have been looking for you." His voice was strange to Marino. He had never heard anyone speak like that.

"Germany!" Veneziano ran and hugged the tall man, who hugged back, softly. They started to exchanged greetings. But Martino couldn't understand what the tall man meant.

"Excuse me Romano, but who is that man?" Seborga watched as Veneziano and the man started to talk, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. It was a different language.

"Oh, that is Germany, he is a potato eating bastard." Romano glared at Germany as he walked over with Veneziano.

"So this is the boy Italy?" Germany looked down at Martino curiously. Martino looked at the ground shyly.

"M-My name is Martino Vargas sir." He looked up a bit to see the tall man had a small smile on his face. Veneziano had told him the whole story of what had happened that day.

"It is very nice to meet you Martino... did you say your last name was Vargas?" He looked over at Veneziano and gently moved him so he stood by Martino.

"Yes sir... umm what are you doing?" Germany looked at Veneziano, then over at Martino, then back to Veneziano.

"Oh nothing I was just... never mind" He looked away for a moment.

"Um, are you Germany, as in, the country Germany?" Martino looked up at him.

"Ja, I am the country Germany..." Germany looked at Martino strangely, who was he, why did he look like Veneziano, why did they have the last name, if what he thought was true, why hadn't he met him before.

Martino looked at the brothers and Germany and bowed his head. "Please, you two are the only ones who can help me... I know I look like I am only 16, but listen to me... I am 46 years old... All the other kids I knew are all grown up but I am still only a teen... The other kids and adults call me a freak and make fun of me... What is wrong with me?... Why am I so different? Why am I such a freak?" A few tears came to his eyes.

Veneziano's smile faded and he placed a hand on his shoulder "please don't cry, it's okay... please don't cry" Germany finally understood it all.

"Martino... you said you were adopted in 1963, in Seborga, by the man trying to make it a nation?" Germany looked down at him.

Martino looked up at him "si... that is correct"

"All this time and you never even knew what was going on, didn't your father tell you anything?" Martino sat in silence, trying to understand.

"Martino... You are a country... Your father was dedicated to making Seborga its own nation... And it happened... Martino Vargas, you are Principality di Seborga." Germany smiled.

"...Our little brother..." Veneziano started to cry "Our little brother" Romano even smiled a bit. Martino sat in total shock... He didn't know what to say. Veneziano pulled him into a tight hug.

"I-I... I am a country?" Romano even joined in the hug. "Si, you are a country, a micronation actually" Martino started to cry

"I am a country... I... I am Principality di Seborga... from this moment on I will no longer go by Martino, My name is Seborga, or Sebo, whichever you prefer" Germany put a hand on his shoulder. Martino, or Seborga now, smiled brighter than the sun, as he stood with his new brothers and first friends.


	2. One Year Later

Young Seborga had just discovered that he was a country. His father died and his last words told the young country to go to Italy where he would find the Vargas brothers. It turns out, the Vargas brothers, Veneziano and Romano, were actually his brothers. Now the three spend all their time together, having fun and running through the streets of Rome.

"Hey Seborga, I think it's about time we introduce you to more countries." Veneziano laughed as they played football. Seborga kicked the ball back to him and smiled.

"Really fratello? Do you think I should meet other countries? I know some of the other micronations but... would the big countries even like me?" Seborga sat in the grass thinking. Veneziano and Romano sat next to him and smiled.

"You already met Germany, and that potato eating bastard seems to like you. You should meet Spain. He isn't very smart but he is a nice guy." Romano said as he leaned back, staring at the clear blue sky.

"You should meet my other friend, Japan. He is so weird, but I am sure you two would get along." Veneziano laughed. Seborga was nervous, but excited. Ever since he discovered he was a country, he wanted to meet more like him.

"Alright, that sounds great." Seborga laughed as he laid down in the grass with his brothers. They all just layed in the grass watching the sky. The sun warmed their skin as they slowly fell asleep. Veneziano woke up first, thinking about how much things had changed. He smiled as he watched a single cloud float over his head. He now had a younger brother, someone who looked up to him, and someone who would laugh with him and Romano.

A few days later, the three brothers all got on a plane to New York City in America. They were all so excited, especially Seborga. His brothers told him stories about America. Both of them said he was a nice guy. His home sounded beautiful. They told him about the mountains, the oceans, the plains, the forests, the cities, everything beautiful about America's land.

The plane landed smoothly in the big city. Seborga looked around, it was like nothing he had ever seen. He saw the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building. The skyscrapers surrounded them as they drove through the city. Everywhere he looked there was something new. Veneziano and Romano made bets on how many Mcdonalds they would pass.

When they got out of the taxi, they in front of a giant luxury hotel. They would be staying in one of the nicest rooms in the building. They got their bags and went inside. Everything was so beautiful.

"Seborga see that really tall guy over there?" Veneziano pointed to a tall man with a scarf around his neck, despite the warm weather. He had light beige-blond hair and purple eyes.

"Yeah, I see him." Seborga watched the man as he walked around with a few other people all shorter than him.

"The tall one is Russia, the girl with the long hair is his little sister Belarus, the girl with the huge boobs is his big sister Ukraine." Veneziano pointed at them as he spoke. Seborga couldn't help but laugh when he talked about Ukraine. He looked at Belarus and blushed a bit.

"She is really pretty fratello." Seborga whispered to Romano and laughed.

"Don't go near her. She is really mean to anyone who isn't Russia." Romano whispered back. Veneziano pointed to the three men carrying their bags.

"Those three are countries too. The taller one with long brown hair is Lithuania, the one with the glasses is Estonia, and the shorter one is Latvia." Veneziano continued to point at them. Seborga took a close look at Latvia. His face lit up and he started to jump up and down.

"Fratello he looks like he is about my age." He smiled and waved to Latvia. Romano held his face in his hands. Latvia looked over at him but he didn't wave. His hands were full from the bags.

"Hello Italy's." Russia called. Seborga watched the color fade from his brothers faces as the Russian walked over and hugged them. Now that he was up close, Seborga could tell why people were so intimidated. He was so tall.

"Who is this little guy?" Russia smiled as he looked at Seborga. His smile was warm but there was something strange about it. Seborga started to shake but he had no idea why.

"My name is Seborga. I am Veneziano and Romano's little brother." Seborga noticed that his voice was shaking. Russia shook his hand, crushing it.

"It is good to meet you Seborga." He let go of the young nations hand. Veneziano and Romano looked at their brothers hand. It was bright red. Seborga noticed this too and shook his hand a bit, the pain was incredible. Russia was amazingly strong, just making him that much more terrifying.

After meeting the baltic countries, the brothers went to their room on one of the top floors of the building. It was huge with two beds, a full kitchen, and a balcony with an amazing veiw of the city. It was the middle of the afternoon but Seborga could barely keep his eyes open. He hadn't gotten used to the new time zone yet.

"Don't fall asleep Seborga, you will never get used to the time if you do." Romano said as he pulled out a can of tomato juice.

"Romano what are you going to cook?" Seborga looked at the can. Romano looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I am not cooking anything, I am thirsty so I am getting a drink." Romano opened up the can and chugged it down. Seborga looked at him and laughed a bit. The three of them all shared from the can and took turns laughing and telling random jokes. They stayed in the hotel room all day and fell asleep on the fluffy beds later on that night.

The next day they woke up bright and early. They got dressed in nice clothes and headed downstairs to the meeting. They were the first ones there besides another man with blond hair and blue eyes that were behind glasses.

"Hey Seborga, you said you wanted to meet America right?" Veneziano laughed. Seborga looked at the man on the other side of the room. It was him, America, land of the free home of the brave. He had heard so many stories of him.

"Italy, dude, you guys are the first ones here." America laughed as he walked over to them. "Hey who is the new kid." He smiled at Seborga.

"America, this is our little brother Seborga." Veneziano said happily. America looked at him surprised.

"Are you the one Molossia was talking about?" America asked. It took Seborga a minute to remember the American micronation he had met not to long ago.

"Umm I think so." Seborga said nervously. He was shocked that America only looked a few years older than him. America laughed and shook his hand.

"well, glad you could come here Seborga. You guys can take a seat, the others should be here soon." America went back to his papers.

Just like he said, the other countries started to show up. Soon, the meeting hall was full of countries. Veneziano and Romano pointed them out and told Seborga who they were as the entered. Seborga remembered Germany, but he was happy to meet the others. Pretty soon, he had met most of the European countries and a few Asian countries.

The meeting started and all of the countries got quiet. America started the meeting like normal, but after a few minutes it was chaos. Countries started yelling at each other. No matter what, Germany couldn't calm them down. They just kept shouting. Seborga was so confused. before the meeting, everyone looked like they were getting along fine, well, besides some man with bushy eyebrows and another man with long blonde hair.

"It's always like this Seborga." Romano looked around until he found Spain. "Come on, I want you to meet someone." Romano grabbed Seborga by the arm and pulled him towards the happy Spaniard.

"Hola Romano, who is your friend? He looks like you." Spain asked happily.

"Spain this is my little brother Seborga." Romano rolled his eyes as he spoke. Spain stared at Seborga for a few moments.

"Romano, I know you and Veneziano don't get along perfectly but you can't just trade him for someone else." Spain said. Romano slapped his hand to his forehead.

"No you stupid bastard. I mean, he is younger than Veneziano." Romano shook his head. Seborga laughed loudly. Spain still didn't quite understand.

"Ciao Spain." Veneziano yelled as he walked over. "Have you met our little brother Seborga?"

"Oh, so he is the youngest of you three? For a second, I thought Romano was trying to replace you." Spain laughed. "Its nice to meet you Seborga." He shook the younger nations hand happily.

"Seborga you have to meet my friend Japan." Veneziano said excitedly as he grabbed Seborga's hand and dragged him over to a shorter man with black hair.

"Japan meet my little brother, Seborga." Veneziano said happily. Japan turned to him and bowed his head.

"Konnichi ha, Seborga-kun" Japan said politely. Seborga reached out and grabbed his hand, shaking it happily.

"Ciao Japan." He said happily. Country after country, Veneziano and Romano introduced people to their little brother.

Seborga had met so many countries he could barely keep track of them. Before long, he had met most of Europe and quite a bit of Asia. He had to take a break, so he sat in a chair and watched the countries interacting with each other. He almost didn't notice the young man sitting next to him.

"Hello" said a quiet voice. Seborga looked over and saw a country that looked just like America.

"Ciao, who are you?" Seborga asked as he turned to the man. He noticed he was holding a small bear. The man had a curly hair that hung in his face.

"I'm Canada, you have probably met my brother, America." Canada pointed to the end of the table where his brother was laughing and joking around.

"You look just like him." Seborga said. "My name is Seborga. You most likely know my older brothers, Veneziano and Romano." Canada looked at him. He was the first country to take time out of the meeting to talk to him.

"Yes, I know them. I don't talk to them that much. I don't talk to anyone that much." He looked at the small bear in his arms. The bear acted like he wasn't even there. "I guess I am not that noticeable. Most of the people here talk to my brother, not me." Canada said in a barely audible voice. Seborga looked around at all of the others. Canada was right, they were all focused on other things, leaving him alone.

"Well I will gladly be your friend Canada." Seborga held out his hand to him. Canada shook his hand happily.

"Thank you, hey, you should meet Cuba. He is a really good friend of mine." Canada smiled and pointed to a big man, glaring at America.

"Okay, I will make sure and meet him soon." Seborga laughed. It wasn't long before his brothers dragged him around, introducing him to more countries. He was supposed to be meeting Bulgaria, but Belgium walked by and distracted him. Romano caught him staring though and smacked him in the back of the head.

Romano wasn't the only one who caught him staring because the next thing Seborga knew, he was being yelled at by Netherlands. It wasn't long before the news spread to France.

"So Italy, how come you never told us you had a little brother?" France asked as he watched Netherlands and Seborga,

"Well we haven't known him for long. One day he just showed up and told us his last name was Vargas and well... Germany finally figured out that he was our little brother." Italy explained. Netherlands finally finished and walked away from Seborga. The micronation wandered back to his older brother.

"Hello there Seborga, my name is France." He smiled. He was the same man with long blonde hair that Seborga saw earlier.

"Hello France, its nice to meet you." Seborga gave him a friendly smile. He looked around for the man France was arguing with. He found him arguing with America now.

"Ignore Captain Bushy-brows over there. He is always like that." France smiled and motioned towards the man. Obviously he heard him and came storming over to continue their fight.

"Excuse me frog? What did you just call me?" He said. They stood face to face yelling at each other. Seborga watched them confused.

"That's Britain." Veneziano whispered. "Those two never get along." Seborga walked away with his brother. He didn't want to get involved with whatever they were fighting about. When he turned around and looked at them, America had joined the fight.

Pretty soon, the meeting came to an end. All of the countries left back to their hotel rooms, or went outside for fresh air. The brothers were still talking in the room when a hotel worker told them they had to leave. After a day of meeting new countries, Seborga was exhausted. The three brothers went back up to their room and collapsed on the beds. Seborga was happy to have so many new friends.

They stayed in New York for a few more days, sight seeing, before they returned back to their home. Seborga looked back up and the sky above the same field his brothers always played football in. At that moment, he began to think. This was the same sky that covered the entire world, like a giant blue blanket. The other countries were staring up at the same sky as him. He smiled at the thought. The sky and the ground connected them. It didn't matter what their beliefs were, what color skin they had, were they were from, or what language they spoke. The only thing that mattered was the beautiful world that they all shared together. North America, South America, Europe, Asia, Australia, Africa, it is just a place. It is just a name given to a piece in a big puzzle. But its the smallest pieces that make the puzzle complete.

* * *

**I am thinking about writing a third part :) please tell me what you think, and thanks for reading. **


	3. Back Home

Nothing could separate the Vargas brothers. You never saw one without the other two. The oldest brother, Romano, was always keeping his brothers in line, except for when Germany was around, then the other two had to control his attitude. The middle brother, Veneziano, was always happy, making his brothers smile, even through the darkest times. The youngest brother, Seborga, was always more quiet than his brothers. He was always polite to strangers, but he loved making new friends more than anything.

One day, after almost two years of living with his brothers, Seborga looked up at the sky, a sad look in his eyes. There was something wrong and he could feel it. Everything had been so perfect since he left his old home and found his family. His brothers noticed his change in behavior.

"Hey Seborga, is something wrong? You haven't been eating that much lately. Is there something wrong with my pasta? Maybe I messed up the recipe the last couple times I made it." Veneziano sounded worried as he spoke. He never messed up pasta of course, so it had to be something wrong with Seborga.

"I haven't been feeling to well lately." Seborga said quietly. "I feel sick." His brothers look worried. Countries didn't get sick that often unless something was wrong in the government or there was a natural disaster. They hadn't heard of any bad storms in the area, so what could make him feel so sick?

"Seborga... I think, maybe its about time." Romano's voice was soft and sad. "You should return back to your home." The other two looked up at him, scared. Romano bent down and hugged Seborga tightly. "Maybe if you to back home, you can find out what is wrong." Veneziano joined the hug and started to cry.

"But fratello, I don't want to go back home. Back there, everyone is mean to me and they make fun of me." Seborga cried with Veneziano. It was true, and the older two knew it. Seborga came to them, a scared teenager. He hadn't grown up physically, but since he started living with them, he had grown up a lot mentaly.

"We know, but things have changed. You are a country. You are their country. You can come see us any time but, you need to go back to your home. The reason you are so sick is because you aren't there. Your citizens might not believe you to be a country any more." Romano hugged his brothers close. He didn't want to believe it, but this happened to micronations all the time. Someone new would come into power and turn the land back over to the original country. This almost happened to Seborga when his father was still alive. A woman claimed to be the princess and wanted to turn the land back over to Italy.

Veneziano couldn't take it. He couldn't lose his little brother forever. If sending him back to his home would help him remain a nation, so be it. "I can have a car come pick you up in a few days Seborga." He said softly. It was hard to believe that they would be separated. They spent a few hours crying, until they fell asleep.

A few days later, the car came to take Seborga back to his home. The three brothers cried some more and said their goodbyes. Seborga could leave them like this, he couldn't leave them while they were in tears. Before he got in the car, he turned to his brothers and smiled. "You guys can come visit my home any time, and be sure to bring a pretty girl when you do." He laughed. His brothers looked at him for a few moments before adding to the laughter in the air.

"Grazie Seborga. You are a great country." Veneziano called after him. Seborga felt tears coming back into his eyes. They were his family. He would miss them, but he knew that Romano was right. He had to return back to his home in the mountains.

Seborga sat in the car for hours, waiting and worrying. He didn't like the way people treated him. Maybe now that he knew what he was, things would be better. They had to be better. He was different in the best of ways. He was a country.

Slowly, the landscape started to get familiar. He was back home. The beautiful mountains were covered in trees and flowers. The car came into a city, Seborga. He looked at the children playing games in the streets, the people going in and out of buildings. Seborga started to wonder if people would recognize him at all. What if they did and saw he was still the same age as when he left?

The car parked outside of a building. It was Seborga's old home. He went inside and walked around. It was still the same, his flag was hanging against one wall proudly. Seborga smiled up at it. He always liked the color blue. The outside was just a beautiful, there was a balcony with a perfect view of the mountains.

Seborga grabbed the curl on the side of his head and looked at the mountains. His curl was angular and rough, like the mountains that surrounded him at the moment. He pulled out a picture of him and his brothers and smiled.

"Are you a tourist?" A soft voice spoke out. Seborga quickly turned around to see where it came from. There was a pretty young girl who looked about the same human age as him.

"Umm, no, this is my home." He gave her a friendly smile. She returned the smile, making him blush. She had beautiful blond hair and brown eyes.

"Really? I haven't seen you before..." She took a few steps towards him, looking at him closely. "Wait, you look familiar. I have seen you before, I know I have." She looked closer, her brown eyes meeting his green ones.

"What? No I was born here but I haven't been here in years." He took a few steps back. What if this girl remembered him and made fun of him like everyone else did? She looked at his curl. It was so strange. Hair didn't normally do that. She reached out at it.

"No please." He took a few more steps back, reaching the edge of the balcony. It was a twenty foot drop to a hard brick sidewalk.

"I just want to see it." She took a few more steps closer, reaching out for it. Seborga tried to lean away, the next thing he knew he was falling, head first. He heard the young girl scream before he hit the ground with a loud thud. People surrounded him, a few people thought he would be dead.

Seborga sat up rubbing his head. There wasn't even a scratch on him. The young girl, along with a large crowd of people stared at him.

"Ouch... that hurt." Seborga stood up and brushed himself off as if nothing had happened. Any normal human would have died, but he was perfectly fine. He saw an older man pushing his way through the crowd to get a look at the miracle boy.

"Hey, you are that weird kid who doesn't age." He shouted and pointed. Seborga turned to face him. He remembered this man. He was one of the biggest bullies of them all when it came to his problem. Seborga felt the people watching him as they slowly recognized him. Even the young girl did.

"Si, it's me. I am back." He said quietly. He looked at the ground, fighting tears. Nothing had changed.

"Glad to see you look older." The man teased him. The young girl got between Seborga and the man.

"Leave him alone. He can't help it." She shouted at him. Seborga looked up at her amazed. Nobody had stood up for him before, except for his brothers.

"There you are Seborga, how are you?" A voice called out. Seborga recognized it. The accent was unmistakable. All the people turned to see a man with blue eyes and long blond hair walking towards them.

The crowd started to whisper about the man. They mostly whispered about the name he called the boy by. They called him Seborga. He had to be another one of those freaks who didn't age.

"Ciao France." Seborga felt a smile spread across his face. Finally, a familiar face that wasn't making fun of him. He felt his friend put a strong arm around his shoulders.

"Your brothers were scared for you so they had me come by. They called me nonstop until I promised I would come see you." France laughed his typical laugh. All the people stared at him. These people were freaks to them. Suddenly the kid that never aged and a weird foreign man were best friends.

"Yeah, that sounds like something they would do. I hope it wasn't any trouble for you France." Seborga said politely. The people all stared at him. For the first time, Seborga wanted them to stare. He wanted them to know that he had friends all around the world. He wasn't just some freak, he wasn't alone in the world like everyone thought.

"Seborga, I heard your home was pretty, but I had no idea. Now I see why your curl is like that." France laughed loudly. Seborga couldn't help but laugh with him. His cheery attitude always made the micronation smile.

"Martino, what the hell is going on?" The big man called. "Is he another freak like you?" A few men laughed with him as they pointed to the two countries.

"Excusez-moi but I am not a freak and neither is this young man." He pointed to Seborga. "He doesn't age like you because he is a country, he is your country and he deserves respect." France was angry for once. Seborga only saw him get like this when he was fighting with Britain.

"Ja, just because he is different, that doesn't mean you can make fun of him like that." Another familiar voice called. Seborga immediately recognized it. He turned to see Germany walking quickly towards them.

"Germany? Let me guess, Italy called you?" France looked at him and laughed.

"Ja, he wouldn't leave me alone. Seborga, your brother is really dedicated to you, if only he was as dedicated to his training." Germany stopped next to Seborga.

"Umm, Germany, why did my brother call you to come all this way when he lives a lot closer to me than you do?" Seborga looked up at him.

"Well, he is visiting Japan right now. He is gone for a few days so he told me to come here. He was going to call Switzerland, but... Something happened between them and now Switzerland won't do anything for him." Germany looked down. It almost looked like he was trying not to laugh. Hiss mouth was shaking, trying to hold back.

"He was sleepwalking and he walked right through one of Switzerland's gardens." France laughed. "I haven't seen Switzerland that mad in a long time." France was almost in tears he was laughing so hard. Seborga even joined his laughter.

His citizens were still so confused about everything. France and Germany weren't helping at all. Seborga turned to the people, a huge smile on his face. "I am not a human. I don't age like you do. I can survive almost anything." He laughed as he rubbed his head. "I was gone for so long because I went to Italy. It turns out, the Italy's are my brothers." He laughed some more. "I know it sounds crazy, but you guys know better than anyone that I am not like you. I am different." He looked up at the sky. "And that is just the way I like it."


	4. The Old Empire Returns

It was a sunny day in May, 2013. A young micronation is walking through the streets of his city. As he walks people smile and wave. A few years ago, these people would have stared at him and made fun of him, but after the help of some bigger nations, all of his citizens love and respect him.

"Hello Mr. Seborga, how are you today?" called a teen. They looked like they were the same age, but in reality, Seborga was 49 years old.

"I am doing great. How are you, and how is your father feeling?" He called back. The boy smiled and laughed.

"I am doing pretty good. My father is doing better now." The boy's face lit up when he mentioned his father. He had been in an accident while working in his olive fields. Seborga was the one who saved him, thanks to his superhuman ability to survive almost anything.

"That's great, I hope to see him out of the hospital soon." Seborga gave the boy a reassuring smile.

"Yeah me too. See you later Mr. Seborga." The boy called as he ran back to his home. Seborga waved goodbye and continued his walk. He looked up at the clear blue sky. It was perfect. Spring was his favorite time of the year. For some reason, around that time of year, everything seemed fresh and new.

There was another reason he liked spring so much. His birthday was coming up. It was tomorrow in fact. He was found on the doorstep of Girogio Carbone on May 14, 1963. They use that day as his birthday since nobody knows when he was really born. He couldn't wait. He had heard rumors from his neighbor France that his older brothers Veneziano and Romano were planning a surprise party. Of course, now that France told him, it wouldn't be that much of a surprise.

He was so excited that he almost couldn't sleep later on that night. He was going to get to see his brothers and all of the nation friends he had made again. Finally, after a few hours of daydreaming, he fell asleep. He was having a strange dream. In it, he saw a beautiful woman with long brown hair and shiny green eyes like his. She was smiling, but she had tears running down her face. The woman looked down at him and smiled.

"I am so proud of you." She said in a soft sweet voice. More tears fell down her face. She reached her arms out to hug him, but just before her hands could touch him, she disappeared. Seborga was left alone in a strange darkness.

Seborga woke up, sweating. That was the strangest dream he had ever had. He took a few deep breaths, trying to get his thoughts in order. He looked over at his alarm clock. It said it was 1:00 in the morning. He slowly laid back down.

"That must have been some dream you had." said a deep voice in the corner. Seborga jumped up screaming. He looked over and saw a big man sitting in a chair. He had a smile on his face as he stood up and walked over to the micronation. He had hair the same shade as Romano's with many different curls. His face looked more like Veneziano, only with stubble on his chin. He was wearing a toga instead of normal street clothes. There was a strange twinkle in his eyes as he looked at Seborga.

"Man, you grew up fast. I remember when you were still in diapers. Wait, I remember you BEFORE you were in diapers." The man laughed. Seborga just stared at the man, terrified. How did he get in his bedroom? He wasn't one of the citizens or else he would have recognized him.

"Who are you and why are you here? Don't you know what time it is?" Seborga looked up at him. The man looked at him, shocked.

"You mean, you don't recognize me? Well, I guess you were a newborn when we last met in person. How are my little Italy and Romano doing?" He looked like he was off in his own world where everything was happy and perfect. He didn't even notice Seborga scooting closer to the door.

"How do you know my brothers? You still haven't told me who you are." Seborga was about to make a dash for the door, but something the man said made him stop.

"I am your Grandpa Rome. Surely your brothers must have mentioned me once or twice. If not I might just go visit them the next time I am allowed to be here." Seborga stared at him. Veneziano and Romano talked about their amazing grandpa all the time. They told him all sorts of stories, like how he defeated Carthage and how he invented a lot of the things that they used today.

"You are Grandpa Rome? But, you fell, a long time ago. Veneziano and Romano told me all about it. The plague, the civil wars, the fall of your military, your huge size, the visigoths-" Rome cut Seborga off by putting his hand over his grandsons mouth.

"I know Seborga, I was there. I am allowed to return to earth and visit someone of my choice every 50 years. Last time I was here, you were born and I took your mother up to heaven." There was a sad look in his eyes. Seborga looked at the older empire.

"M-My mother? But... Grandpa, who was my mother?" Seborga sat back down on the bed. He had never heard anything about his mother before. Then he remembered his dream. "I am so proud of you." rang in his ears.

"She was a beautiful young girl. My little girl. She ruled this land before you were born. All of the land that is known as Italy was hers. She had pretty long brown hair, the same shade as Italy, and green eyes, like yours. One day I noticed her getting sick, that was how I figured out she was pregnant with your oldest brother. Then about 200 years later, your other brother was born. That was just before I fell. Then, fast forward to 50 years ago today, you were born. With your brothers in full control, your mother knew she wasn't needed so... she died that same night." Rome looked at the ground and started to cry.

"What about my father?" Seborga asked quietly. He didn't know if this was a good question to ask or not.

"You don't know much about being a country yet, do you my boy? A country doesn't get pregnant like a human does. A baby is born when there is a sudden change. Veneziano was born because my empire was about to crumble beneath me. When he was born, the renaissance started. Do you understand now?" Rome put his hand on Seborga's back. The young micronation nodded his head yes. He now understood where he came from. Giorio Carbone was, in a way, his real father. He was the one who claimed Seborga to be an independent nation. He started the change.

"Umm, grandpa, what about boy countries?" Seborga looked at the ground, a bit embarrassed and scared, thinking that boy countries got pregnant too.

"Well, lets look at Germany for an example. I am going to tell you something that you should never ever repeat to anybody. Germany was originally an empire called, the Holy Roman Empire. After a war, he lost his memories and his body sort of, restarted. He was a toddler again. Boy countries are sort of recycled. Unless you are like me and Germania. We were around for so many years. We were so old that we died. I spend most of my days with my old friend and partial enemy in the afterlife. As I said earlier, I am allowed to come back every 50 years... By the way, has Germany come out of the closet yet?" Seborga looked at him shocked.

"You think Germany is... Um not that I know of, in fact, I don't think he is." Seborga gave him a strange look when Rome started to mumble about Germany not being with Veneziano. Rome didn't have much time to be upset about Germany because Seborga still had so many questions. There was one thing he had to know.

"Alright smart guy, how did you have kids if guys are "recycled" and girls get pregnant from change?" Seborga asked, trying to see if he could get a legitimate answer.

"You sounded just like Romano for a second...You really want to know eh? Well I never said countries couldn't get humans pregnant. It normally doesn't happen. It only happens under the right circumstances, like a woman country getting pregnant, and that my boy is why you use protection no matter what. We didn't have that stuff when I was your age so take advantage of it." He smirked and looked up at the ceiling. "Kids these days have it so good. You have all of this technology that we never could have dreamed of. I mean, come on, you guys have horseless carriages for gods sake." He laughed.

"It's called a car grandpa." Seborga laughed. Rome looked out the window at the beautiful mountains surrounding them. Seborga stood up and opened the window,letting in the fresh air. A warm breeze came into the room, making Rome's already messy hair, even crazier. Seborga took one look and started to laugh again. Rome gave him a goofy smile and laughed along.

They sat and talked for hours. Rome taught Seborga all about his old empire and their daily life. Seborga thought it would have been so fascinating to live in Ancient Rome. Rome would talk about a specific building and Seborga would point out that it was still standing. They were really bonding, but soon, the time caught up with them. It was already 6:00 and the sun was peaking up over the mountains.

"Well grandson, it has been fun, but I need to go now." Rome sighed. He didn't want to leave. This was his first time meeting Seborga and he didn't want it to end. Seborga felt the same way.

"So even an old man like you has a curfew?" Seborga laughed. Rome couldn't help but crack a smile.

"What about you? You are so young, why don't you have a curfew?" Rome poked his chest and laughed. "Staying up all night to talk with an old man, are you crazy? Kids these days, I swear." Rome laughed harder. Seborga looked at the clock and laughed.

"I guess you're right." The more Seborga looked at the clock, the more depressed he got.

"Hey, I promise I will visit again in another 50 years." Rome smiled and hugged his grandson.

"I am going to miss you grandpa." Seborga started to cry into his shoulder. It was like saying goodbye to his brothers all over again. Rome was wiping away his own tears.

"Hey now, its only 50 years. You are a country remember? It will be here before you know it." Grandpa kissed his forehead and let go. "Tell your crazy brothers that I said ciao." Rome smiled. Seborga wiped away his tears and nodded. "Oh and next time I get here, you better have a girl with you." Rome winked and walked out the door. Seborga smiled, then the smile turned into laughter.

"Sure thing Grandpa Rome." He said softly. He looked back at his clock. It was still to early for him to be awake, so he crawled underneath his covers again, falling into a light sleep.

When he woke up, it was time to go to his brother Romano's house in the heart of Rome. As soon as Seborga entered the beautiful city, he could feel his eyes tear up. Everything was just like Rome was talking about. He could even point out a few of the buildings that Rome described from the renaissance. It was incredible that Grandpa Rome died just after these old buildings were built.

He got to Romano's house, as soon as he walked into the door, a ton of countries and micronations all jumped out and yelled SURPRISE. Seborga jumped and laughed. Everyone gathered around and sung happy birthday and brought out a huge cake that Germany had made.

"This is the best birthday ever."Seborga cheered.

"Well it's not everyday you turn half a century." Veneziano laughed as he hugged his younger brother.

"Yeah, pretty soon you will be a hundred years old." Romano said as he joined their group hug.

"You guys are right... Oh I almost forgot to tell you. I saw Grandpa Rome last night. He told me to tell you two ciao." Seborga smiled. The two older brothers just looked at him. They both came to the conclusion in their heads that Seborga must have been having a dream. They knew Rome had fallen.

Germany looked at Seborga as soon as he mentioned Rome. Nonchalantly, he walked over and pulled Seborga aside.

"He visited you last night?" His voice was quiet, unlike normal. "Right after me and Italy became Allies, he visited me... gott it was so embarrassing." He groaned. He held his head in his hand.

Seborga looked at Germany for a few moments before remembering what Rome said. He couldn't help but burst out laughing. "I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

**I never knew I would write this far. I thought it would only be maybe 2 parts but... Thank you guys so much for requesting more. I have had a lot of fun writing this one. If you guys want I am willing to write more on this one. Like I said, I have had a ton of fun with this one. **


	5. The Girl In The Storm

Seborga ran through the streets of his home, telling everyone to get inside. He had been having a funny feeling all day, and now he knew why. A large storm was blowing in quickly. Winds tore through like knifes, cutting through the streets. Once Seborga made sure nobody was outside, he returned back to his own home. It wasn't long before the small micronation lost power.

Seborga lit a few candles and placed them around his house, then he grabbed all the flashlights he could. He didn't want to admit it to anybody, but he had a small fear of the dark. He looked out the widow at the mountains. He could barely see through the heavy rains, but the way the wind was blowing on the trees, it made it look like the mountains were alive and moving. They were actually awake and active.

Seborga stepped away from his window and walked to his couch. He grabbed a book and started to read by candle light. He was finally getting hooked into the book, when he heard a knock on his door. He looked up at it and figured the wind must have blown something that bumped into it. He went back to his reading. It wasn't long before there was another knock, and a person yelling. It was a girls voice.

Seborga quickly jumped up and opened the door, pulling the girl in. She was soaking wet from the rain and shivering. She had black hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Miss, are you okay?" Seborga asked her. Why was she out during a storm like this one? One wrong step and the wind could have blown her away, or knocked something into her, hurting her.

"I-I'm fine." She said quietly. She was shivering badly. Seborga noticed her shirt was moving. Then, out of the neck hole, a kitten poked its head out.

"Why were you out in this storm? That is very dangerous, you could have been killed." Seborga said, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her.

"Gattino was outside when the storm hit. I was saving him. The rain was so heavy I couldn't see anything past my own nose so... I came here instead of my hotel." She said, taking the kitten out of her shirt. His soft white hair was soaking wet.

"So you don't live here? Are you here on vacation?" Seborga got a small cloth to dry the shivering kitten off.

"I am here visiting my family." She said softly. She looked around the room. "You really like this place. There are flags everywhere." There was a small smile on her face.

"_She has no idea I am a country"_Seborga thought. "Well, I am just very patriotic I guess." He said quietly. The kitten was already dried off. It's hair was poofing up, making the tiny animal look bigger. "He is so cute." Seborga said as he picked up the kitten. It purred loudly and rubbed against him. "He likes me." Seborga laughed.

"Yeah, I found him on the street, poor little guy. I took him in and gave him some food." She rubbed his little head. His purring increased. They pet the kitten until he fell asleep in the young nations arms. Gently, Seborga put him on a blanket.

"So... are you feeling better now?" Seborga asked. He looked over at her while she was wrapped in the blanket.

"Si, I am feeling a lot better." She looked up at him and blushed a bit. Seborga wasn't a bad looking country. "I am just a little cold still." She pulled the blanket tighter.

"I am sorry, I don't think I have anymore blankets." He said. "But, umm, I can do this." He pulled her closer and put his arms around her. "I-Is this better?" He asked with a slight blush on his face.

"Yeah... it's a lot better." She was thankful for the candlelight. It helped hide her blush. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, the heat from his body warmed her up quickly, but she didn't want to move.

He had never been this close to I girl before. He tried to flirt, but he never got this far with a girl. He couldn't get over how pretty she was. Her long black hair brought out her crystal blue eyes. He couldn't help but push a strand of hair behind her hair like in the movies. He had always wanted to do that. He had also wanted to do what happened right after the strand of hair was moved. She looked up at him, blue eyes shining in the candlelight. Slowly, he started to lean forward.

"Th-thank you for helping me... not everyone would let a complete stranger into their home." She said softly.

"But you aren't just a stranger, you are a guest in my home, a very pretty guest." He said quietly. He leaned closer and pressed their lips together. It was his first kiss. She looked up at him, surprised, but diffidently not angry.

Seborga wasn't really sure what to do. Movies always cut away after the big kiss scene. He looked out the window, the rain was slowing down, along with the wind, but it was still to dark out. "You can stay here for the night, if you would like." He said as he looked back at her.

"Grazie." She said with a yawn. Seborga stood up and helped her to the spare bed. He put the blankets on the bed and made sure the pillows were fluffed up. He put the kitten on the foot of the bed.

"Sir, I don't mean to be a bother but, could you stay in here with me? I don't like the dark." She looked at the ground embarrassed.

"Okay, you don't have to call me sir. You can call me..." He had to take a moment to think. Would she think it was weird that he was named after the country? Would she think it was weird that he was a country? He decided he would have to go by the name his father gave him. "You can call me Martino... Martino Vargas." He sat on the bed.

"You can call me Maria." She smiled as he got under the blankets. Seborga got under too, careful not to wake up the sleeping kitten. The next thing the micronation knew, she put her arms around him and slowly fell asleep. His face was bright red. He could almost hear his grandpa cheering him on.

The next morning when he woke up, she was gone. He looked everywhere but she was nowhere to be found. The kitten was mewing at the door loudly. He walked over and picked him up, there was a note tied loosely to his neck. He took it off and read it.

_Dear Martino, I am sorry I had to leave early. My plane was leaving at 6:00 this morning to take me back home. Thank you so much for taking care of me. I promise I will come back and see you again. Love, Maria._

Seborga looked at the note sadly. He couldn't believe she had to leave so soon. He picked up the kitten and rubbed behind its ear, making it purr like a motorcycle. He jumped a bit when he heard a knock on the door.

"Bonjour." said France when Seborga opened the door. "That was some storm we got last night." He walked in and sat on the couch. "That is a cute cat by the way."

"Um thanks, I got him last night during the storm. A tourist brought him in here... a girl tourist. She stayed in here with me while the storm was going on." France looked at him for a few seconds before laughing.

"Whoa, Seborga, are you sure you aren't part French?" The older nation laughed and patted his back.

"Yeah, I really liked her too. She was so pretty and sweet." His eyes lit up when he thought about her. France saw this and got a worried look in his eyes.

"So you really like her? Seborga, you shouldn't fall in love with a human, nothing good can come of it." He gave Seborga a small smile. You could see the sadness. He had experience, being the country of love.

"France?" Seborga felt like he didn't need to finish the sentence. The nation looked at him, the smile still there.

"Trust me Seborga. Humans... You can fall in love with one. You spend your days being youthful and happy, but humans age quickly. Pretty soon, your love will be an old woman, while you haven't aged a day. It's to hard, humans die so easily. You try to save them but... their bodies are to fragile." He felt his eyes tearing up. Seborga sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He understood.

"As a country, you must love all of your citizens and visitors, but you can't fall in love with one specific citizen." France explained. The sad look in his eyes was new to Seborga, he had never seen France like this ever before.

"Alright France. I won't see her again." Seborga sighed softly. France turned and gave him his normal smile, and his smiling eyes.

"You can still see her, you should just keep it to friendship. You can be friends with humans." France said. He nudged Seborga playfully. "You know, if you want a girlfriend, Monaco is single and I have been wanting her to get a guy." France winked and pet the kitten playing with his feet. "Think about, she is a really nice girl." France stood up and walked towards the door.

"Are you leaving already France?" Seborga asked. The French man looked at him. The mischievous look was back in his eyes.

"Yeah, I was just passing though and decided to check on you. I am on my way to Monaco's house right now to pay her a visit. I can see her house right now actually. She lives right over there." France pointed off to the distance. "I was just seeing how you both were after that big storm... anyway, see you later Seborga." He waved happily and walked out the door.

Seborga looked at the cat and smiled. He picked him up and sat him in his lap. The cat purred loudly when he felt his chin being scratched. Seborga looked out the window. A small smile appeared on his face. "So, her name is Monaco. I might just have to meet her." He cuddled the kitten while he tried to come up with some new pick up lines.

* * *

**Wow 5 parts already. I can't believe it has gotten this long. Thank you for all of your support guys/**


	6. Micro Friends And Families

**This section will be continued in the next part. I decided it would be best if I just cut it in half. Enjoy, and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Seborga quickly kicked the ball over to Sealand. He smiled as he ran with the ball, trying to keep it away from Wy. They were all enjoying a nice game of football at Molossia's house. He refused to play with them though.

"Here, we play a better game called football. I thought you assholes were talking about it, not soccer." He complained. Wy took advantage of Molossia's complaining and stole the all from Sealand while he was distracted. She kicked the ball hard over to Hutt River. He gently kicked it at the goal. Ladonia was to quick and he caught the ball.

"Aw man, I was so close." Hatt River said sadly. Ladonia threw the ball hard to Seborga. He ran with the ball down the field and kicked a goal past Kugelmugel, who was to busy thinking about art to notice.

"Yeah, go Seborga." Sealand cheered. Wy stomped over to him, angry. Her team all looked at the ground. They lost the game.

"That's no fair, you have the oldest on your team." Wy yelled. Sealand jumped up and gave Seborga a high five. She was right, Seborga was the oldest micronation. Hutt River walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh well, we will win next time." He smiled down at her. She still wasn't cheered up though. Kugelmugel went over and stood by his teammates.

"This was fun, but I would rather be painting." He said quietly. He would rather paint than do anything.

"You know Kugelmugel, some people say that being a good football player, and having good technique is an artwork." Seborga said as he juggled the ball with his feet. Kugelmugel looked at the ball closely.

"Hmm, I guess so." The Austrian micronation said as he looked at the ground. They all looked around, not sure what to do now. They had been playing football all day.

"Hey guys, why don't we go around and meet each others families." Seborga suggested. He had always wanted to see more countries, so why not his friends families.

"That sounds like a great idea." Sealand cheered. The others nodded and smiled.

"Well, since we are here, lets call over America." Wy suggested. Molossia took out his cell phone and called him over.

"That idiot will be here in a few minutes." Molossia said as he put on his sunglasses. The micronations sat around talking until they heard a car pull up.

"Sup dudes." America laughed as he walked up to them. "Are you guys having a meeting or something?" They all ran over to greet the bigger nation.

"We were just playing football." Sealand explained. "We were going to go around and meet each others families." The small country said.

"Oh, that sounds cool. So I take it you are going to see Britain next?" He asked. The micronations nodded. "Can I join you guys?" They all looked at each other.

"Alright micronations, huddle up." Seborga yelled. They all stood n a tight circle.

"Should we let him come with us?" Kugelmugel asked.

"Yeah, I like America, he is nice to me and he keeps my brother distracted so he doesn't yell at me." Sealand explained. The other micronations laughed and stepped away from each other.

"Alright America, you can join us." Hutt River said.

"Great, what are we waiting for, lets get going." America laughed as he dragged the small nations to his plane. Before they knew it they had arrived in Britain's house.

"Dude Britain we're here!" America yelled. They saw a blond man with bushy eyebrows running towards them.

"You git, could you keep your voice down." He demanded as he walked over to them. Sealand took one look at him and hid behind Ladonia. "Sealand what on earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Sweden right now?" He looked at his little brother and raised a bushy eyebrow.

"I was spending time with my friends you jerk." He said as he walked out from behind Ladonia.

"So the micronations are hanging out today. Did you guys have a meeting or something?" He asked them.

"No it was just a friendly game of football." Wy explained to him.

"If it was just a friendly game why did you throw a fit when you lost?" Ladonia said, sticking his nose in the air. Wy stood face to face with him, glaring.

"I didn't throw a fit, I just said it wasn't fair that you had Seborga on your team." Wy turned away from him.

"Wy, I thought we agreed to let you get a bit older before I could flirt with you." Seborga said with a wink.

"I didn't agree with anything you... you... you stupid face." He glared up at him. Despite her behavior towards him, Seborga just laughed it off.

"So why did you come here?" Britain asked them.

"The micro dudes are going around and meeting each others families. I am here because Molossia called, me. Right dude?" America smiled brightly. Molossia just looked at him, then at the ground.

"Well, that would be... fun I guess... can I join you?" Britain asked, nervous for rejection.

"No you jerk, you are just going to tell us we aren't nations-." Sealand was cut off by a very happy Seborga.

"Of course you can Britain." The happy Italian smiled. He had never really talked to Britian so this would be a great opportunity to get to know him. The nine of them then set out to go north and visit Sweden.

"I can't wait to see papa Sweden." Sealand said happily as he skipped onto America's airplane.

Seborga made sure to sit next to Britain. He wasn't really sure what to say though.

"So... you were a pirate?" Seborga asked. It was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Yeah, a long time ago..." Britain said. He just looked out the window, bored.

"Were you like the pirates on that American movie?" Britain looked at him confused. "You know, Pirates of the Caribbean?" Seborga gave him a friendly smile, trying not to look like a fool. He was used to meeting people around his brothers, but now that he was alone, he was nervous the former empire wouldn't like him.

"Well, we didn't fight the kraken, but yeah I guess I was like that." Seborga's eyes got big.

"Whoa that is so cool." He smiled. Britain looked over at him and smirked.

"Here that America, Seborga thinks I'm cool." Britain yelled over to America.

"Dude, you wish." The proud nation laughed. "Cowboys are way cooler than pirates." He gavis his signature thumbs up and sat back down? Britain started to mumble and curse under his breath.

"Hey Sealand, if Britain is your older brother, and America is his younger brother, does that make America your brother too? Asked a a very curious Kugelmugel. Sealand took a second to think about it. The thought had never crossed his mind before.

"I guess so. Hey Seborga di you hea that? America is my older brother too." The little nation smiled. Seborga looked over the seat and gave him a high five.

they arrived in Swedens house. Ladonia and Sealand ran over to him quickly. To Ladonia, Sweden was a friend, but to Sealand he was a father. Seborga smiled when he saw them all together. He couldn't wait to see the others.

Sweden walked over to them all. It was easy to see even America and Britain were intimidated by him. However, the micronations all said hello warmly. They had nothing to fear. They were all so little, nobody would ever want to conquer them.

"hello." Sweden said in his deep voice. That was the only thing he said the entire time. The others did all the talking, Sweden was always a better listener.

"Ciao Sweden, my name is Seborga. I have been friends with Sealand and Ladonia for quite awhile." Seborga smiled and shook his hand gladly. Sweden just nodded to him. Seborga leaned down and whispered into Ladonia's ear "he doesn't talk that much does he?" Ladonia looked up at him.

"Not normally." He said quietly, soft enough so that Sweden couldn't hear. The two micronations looked around at the others.

"Hey Papa Sweden, do you want to join us?" Sealand asked happily as he looked up at him. The tall nation looked down and put a hand on his sons head. He gave him a nod. Sealand thought he saw a smile too as he hugged his leg.

"So where do you think we should go next?" Ladonia asked. He looked up at the older, Italian nation.

"I think its about time we visit my brothers!" He said in a very cheerful tone.


	7. Micro Friends And Families Pt2

**I am so sorry it took so long for this to get up. I am super busy with classes and sports. I barely get any time to relax and type. My updates are going to take a bit longer from now on. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

The micronations and larger nations all boreded America's plane once again and headed down south. It wasn't long before they were flying over Italy. They landed smoothly in Venice. A warm breeze blew over them as they got out of the airplane. Seborga smiled as he looked around at the glorious city. They all walked over to a large house on a hill, bigger than the rest. Seborga rang the bell, the could all hear the Italian national anthem, Il Canto Delgi Italiani, ringing through the house.

"Ciao." Italy said as he opened the door. He looked at Seborga for a few moments before takling him to the ground and hugging him. "Fratello I missed you." He said, almost crying into his shoulder. Seborga was having the life squeezed out of him.

"V-Veneziano the last time I saw you was only three weeks ago." Seborga said, trying to push his older brother off. He couldn't breath. It took all of the micronations to separate them. Veneziano still had a huge smile on his face.

"Come in everyone, Romano is inside." Veneziano led them all inside to a sitting room. Romano was reading a book about tomatoes. "Hey Romano look who came to see us." Veneziano said cheerfully.

"I don't care what stupid bastard came to-" Romano looked up and saw Seborga. "Fratello" Romano said excitedly as he stood up and hugged him tightly, but not as tightly as Veneziano. Seborga hugged back, happy he could breath.

"Ciao Romano." Seborga was so happy to see his family once again. The three of them hugged.

"So Seborga, who are your friends." Veneziano motioned towards the micronations.

"Well, these are my friends, Ladonia, Molossia, Kugelmugel, Wy, Sealand, and Hutt River." He motioned towards each of them as he said their names. Veneziano greeted them each with a friendly handshake.

" Its so great to meet you all. Ciao America, Sweden, Britain, how are you guys?" Veneziano smiled as he waved to the three bigger nations.

"BRITAIN!?' Romano panicked and hid behind his little brothers. "Please don't make us eat your food." He cried out. Everyone just stared at him.

"Um Romano, he is here with us." Seborga said. Britain slapped his hand to his forehead. The young Italian man came out from behind his brothers.

"Old habits die hard I guess." He rubbed the black on his neck, embarrassed. The micronations all started to laugh. "Damn bastards." Romano mumbled as he walked away.

"Seborga, your brother acts like mine." Sealand whispered. Both of them couldn't help but laugh.

"No your brother was a brave pirate, Romano picked tomatoes." Seborga whispered back.

"There is nothing wrong with tomatoes." Veneziano Said happily. He put his arm around them.

"Yeah, I guess tomatoes are pretty good Mr. Italy." Sealand laughed.

"Please, just call me Italy." the nation laughed. Seborga smiled, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw something very strange. Romano walked away into the hallway, but it looked like he was crying. He walked after him, and Veneziano followed.

"Fratello is everything alright?" Seborga asked quietly as he placed a hand on Romano's shoulder. The older brother looked over to see his younger brothers. He wiped away a few tears.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be idiots." He said harshly. Veneziano looked away, hurt. Seborga saw through his act though. He could tell something was wrong.

"What is wrong Romano?" He asked sweetly. Romano couldn't avoid his eyes. He knew he couldn't keep a secret from him.

"Are you proud of me?" Romano asked sadly. He looked Seborga in the eyes. Veneziano went back to join the group, thinking it would be awkward to be there during their moment.

"Romano, you are my brother. I will always look up to you, no matter what." Seborga hugged him tightly. "Ti amo fratello." Seborga said quietly. Romano stared down at him, eventually hugging back.

"ti amo troppo." He smiled as a few more tears of joy fell down his cheeks. Seborga wiped them away and smiled.

"Come on big brother, lets get back to the others." They walked back to the others just as America was finishing a story about a cowboy and an Indian. Britain claimed he stole the story from a movie that had just come out called The Lone Ranger. America denied it Though, saying it was a true story.

"He was shot America, people don't just come back to life after being killed by a bullet, especially back then. It was obviously from that movie you are obsessed with." Britain argued.

"Dude, you are the one always talking about magic and stuff like that. In the movie, the spirit horse brought his soul back and then he became the Lone Ranger. In my story, the bear came a returned his life on one condition, he would become a hero and save the day." America fought back.

"There aren't even bears in the desert you idiot!" Britain yelled.

"How would you know, it's not like you ever visit me anymore." America turned away from him. Britain just stared at him for a few minutes.

"I try to America, but whenever I go there, people make fun of my accent." He said angrily.

"Well maybe if you tried talking like me you wouldn't have that problem." America said, sticking his nose in the air.

"There is no way in hell I would talk like an American." the Brit mumbled.

"We'll I guess you are stuck then." America glared at him. Before Britain could fight back, Sweden stepped in between them.

"Stop." He said in a deep voice. Everyone looked up at him. He gently picked up America and moved him to the other side of the room, then moved Britain to the other. They didn't even try to fight him. He was far to intimidating. The micronations all watched.

"So, why don't we go to meet Kugelmugel's family." Said Wy, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"Yes, I would love to meet Mr. Austria" said Ladonia excitedly. The others all nodded. Soon, they were all on board America's airplane, flying for a few minutes up to Austria's house. Kugelmugel stared out the window, looking at the clouds like that were giant fluffy sculptures.

"I had no idea I would have visitors today. Hallo everyone." Austria greeted them when they landed.

"Hallo vati." Kugelmugel said as he walked over and hugged the nation.

"Hey fratello, what does vati mean?" Seborga asked Veneziano.

"Vati means dad." Veneziano said before running over and hugging Austria. The older nation was shocked but hugged back.

"Oh." Seborga said, it took a few seconds for it to really sink in though. "Austria is a dad?!" Seborga yelled shocked. He remembered what his grandfather said. He didn't think Austria was really the fathering type, but that didn't cover up the question in his kind of who the mother was.

"Everyone, this is my daddy, Austria." Kugelmugel introduced him to the micronations. The other nations just waved hello, already knowing him.

"Hello Austria. It sure has been a long time." Britain said, walking over to him. Aulooked didn't look to excited to see the Brit.

"Oh, hallo Britain." Austria said blandly. He put a hand on Kugelmugel's shoulder. The British gentleman took a few steps back. Austria still hadn't forgiving him for ditching him in the war of Austrian succession.

"Hey Austria dude." America laughed as he walked over and shook his hand. Austria was a bit surprised.

"Hello United States." He said, shaking his hand. Kugelmugel looked up at them before walking to the other micronations.

"I think we should get going to Australia's home now." He said quietly. The other micronations nodded. All of them, including Austria, boarded the plane and flew over to Australia.

The plane ride took forever. America got super bored so Britain decided to entertain. Him the old fashion way by telling him riddles.

"Dude that one is to hard, give me another one." America complained. He was laying across the seats and watching Britain.

"Fine, here is a super easy one. What gets wetter, as it dries?" Britain asked, bored as well. America was over thinking every detail.

"Give me a clue." He said. Britain just stared at him. He ended up banging his head against his seat.

"You idiot, it's a towel." Molossia snapped. You could tell the flight sickness was setting in. America thought for a few more seconds before finally understanding.

"Oh I get it, the towel dries off something but to dry it off, it gets wet. You win this round but its my turn Britain. Prepare for the worlds hardest riddle." America smirked and laughed. The micronations all laughed with him. Britain sighed.

"Alright, give it your best." He looked over at America. The younger nation cracked his knuckles, taking the whole thing to seriously.

"What walks on two legs in the-" he was immediately cut off.

"A human you git. You have told me that riddle at least fifty times." Britain rolled his eyes and thought of another riddle. "A man has a square house. There are no walls. There is a window in each wall. No matter where he looks, he will always be looking south. What color is the bear that walks by?" Britain asked. The look on America's face proved that he was clueless.

"the bear is white" Seborga spoke up. All heads turned to look at him.

"Correct, but why is the bear white?" Britain asked. There was a a mall smile on his face.

"Well, I remember meeting Canada and he had a white bear so white bears are common up north. He would have to live at the North Pole to only see south. The bear would be a polar bear walking by, considering they are the only bears that live up there." He smiled. They continued to tell riddles until they made it to Australia's house.

"Hey guys." Australia waved and laughed. Wy and Hutt River both ran over and hugged him. "It's great to see you all." He smiled and hugged them.

"Australia, these are our friends, Ladonia, Sealand, Molossia, Kugelmugel, and Seborga." Wy introduced them. Australia waved.

"Its great to meet you all. Hey Austria, long time no see." He put his arm around the European nation. It was amazing that they looked a lot alike, even their names sounded almost the same.

"Yes well..." Austria took a step to the side. Austrialia didn't even notice and turned his head over to Seborga.

"Hello there." He grabbed his hand and shook it gladly. "The name is Australia, its great to meet you." Seborga smiled.

"It's great to meet you too. Wy and Hutt have told me a lot about you." Seborga looked over his shoulder and saw a koala sitting on his back. He couldn't explain what it was, but there was something off about it. It seemed to look evil. He took a few steps away from him.

"So you guys all just decided to drop in?" He asked Ladonia.

"Yeah, we were meeting each others families." He explained as he looked up at the big nation.

"Well as long as you are all here, why don't we all have lunch together." Australia suggested.

"You have hamburgers right dude?" America asked.

"Of course." Australia laughed. They all went out and ate lunch together happily. But eventually, they all had to leave. America was nice enough to fly everyone home before returning with Molossia back to the United States.

"Man, it was so fun meeting new countries." Seborga said with a smile as he laid down on his bed. A small white kitten was playing with his feet. He laughed as it tried to claw at his toes. The kitten had been declawed though so all Seborga could feel were tiny paws. "I can't wait to meet more countries." He laughed.


	8. The Opposite

**I am so sorry I didn't get this up sooner. My internet was down for a few days so I couldn't type anything. Thank you so much for almost 800 views on this story :D and as always, thanks for reading. Warning: This one has a lot more language and a short fight. **

* * *

A cruel young man walked the streets of his home town. He had dusty blond hair and light blue eyes, despite his dark personality. Wherever he went, the people trembled with fear. Ever since this strange young man came around, crime rates went up people went missing, and they all knew who did it.

After some time they learned his name, Bruno. He was always quiet, hardly ever paying attention to anyone but his victims. He would often be seen hanging out with his gang, harassing some innocent stranger. He would rob people in the streets, but nobody dared to stop them. Eventually, young Seborga found out about them.

The young micronation walked along the streets, trying to find the one causing so much trouble. No luck came to him though. He looked all day and didn't see him at all. Seborga would not give up hope for the sake of his citizens though. One thing he learned about being a country was to never give up hope and always do what is best for the citizens, even if it meant war.

He looked for weeks but saw no trace of the bully. People still went to Seborga everyday telling him about their problem. He felt terrible, he had tried his best. Eventually, his health started to fade. He was getting bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He felt the stress of his people weighing on his heart.

The next morning he was walking through the streets when a young woman came running towards him in tears. She jumped into his arms, causing his face to get bright red.

"Are you okay miss?" He asked, worried. She looked up a him, makeup running down her face. Her shirt was torn open, as if she was attacked. Seborga pulled her into his home and got her some water. She fell asleep, exhausted. Seborga covered her with a very fuzzy blanket and walked to the store. He bought her a new shirt so she wouldn't have to walk around in the ripped one.

when he got home, she was sitting up on the couch, trying to hold back tears. Seborga handed her the shirt and sat next to her. She put the new shirt on over her old one.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. She looked up at him, then down at the floor.

"Grazie... For helping me." She avoided his question. They sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again. "They came out of nowhere and attacked me. It was Bruno and his gang." She looked down at her new shirt, embarrassed. Seborga put his arms around her.

"It will be okay, siete al sicuro." He hugged her gently. She cries into his shoulder softly.

"Dio vi benedica." She said softly, wiping tears away. That moment, Seborga made a promise to find Bruno, and turn him over to the authorities, after he got a few hits in himself.

After the young girl went home, Seborga went to work, trying to find the bully. He asked around, trying to find out where he was seen the most. He found a pattern in the places where people were attacked. They were normally righ on the edge of town, in a certain dark alley or around that area.

He set out immediately. He had to catch him so he could sleep without having nightmares. He grabbed a small pocket knife, just in case. He also grabbed his cell phone. He could call his brothers or France if he got in serious trouble, he was sure he could count on Switzerland too. He drove there carefully, he wasn't like his brothers. He never raced down the streets going as fast as the car could go. This was probably because he didn't watch racing as much as they did.

His mind was racing when he got to the area. Bruno was seen there often and hopefully he was there was caution in his step as he walked. Every shadow on the ground made his heart pump faster. He had never been in a fight before. He had just gotten an army, or rather, just one man protecting justice.

He turned a corner into a dark alley where he was seen the most often. A couple of people turned and stared at him. They all wore leather jackets, making him stand out. This must have been his gang. They all started whispering and pointing. As he walked by, a few of them followed him. They knew why he was here but they were determined to protect their boss.

Suddenly, a man pushed him to the ground and pinned him. Then more piled on top of him. He felt a blunt object hit him in the back of his head, that instant, he was knocked out. He had a strange dream, or maybe it was a vision. He was sitting in a room with a man who looked like him. They weren't talking, just playing cards. There was a small smirk on the other mans face as he looked down at his cards.

When he woke up, he was in a small apartment. The walls looked like they would collapse if you touched them. The wallpaper was peeling and the furniture was either broken or torn. He wasn't tied up or anything, he was just laying in a small bed. He looked at the other side of the room and saw a door. There were voices coming from the other side. All of them were speaking at once so it was almost impossible to understand them. Then, there was silence.

"Parlerò con lui" spoke a quiet voice. The door was opened slowly and a young looking man walked in. He was the same age as Seborga. When Seborga got a closer look at him, he was the one from his dream. This was Bruno.

"I have been waiting for you Martino." The young man said as he sat down. Seborga looked at him in shock. Nobody called him by his human name, in fact, most of the citizens forgot that name. How could this kid know it? "I know you know me. All those people I had to hurt, just to get to you." Bruno looked at his hands.

"How do you know my other name?" Seborga asked quietly. Bruno looked up at him, his blue eyes glaring. He took out an ID card and handed it to Seborga silently. It said his name was Bruno Vargas.

"We have the same last name?" Seborga asked as he looked up. Bruno quickly took the card back. "How is that possible? Are you my cousin or something?"

"There are others." Bruno said, his voice was almost impossible to hear. Seborga was so confused. What did he mean by "others"?

"What are you talking about?" Seborga looked Bruno in the eyes. The two Italians just stared at each other. The stare off was broken when Bruno stood up and grabbed a mirror. He sat next to his prisoner and looked into the mirror with him. They resembled each other closely. They looked like they could even be brothers.

"There are other countries." Bruno said quietly. "You are just one of the Seborgas. There are four total countries for each land. You are the main representation. You are the 1p. I am the 2p, the second in charge and your exact opposite. there are also two girls, one like you, and one like me." Bruno looked over at his counterpart. "You have two older brothers, correct?" Bruno walked him. Seborga nodded his head silently. "I have two older brothers who also represent Italy. You have Lovino and Feliciano, I have Flavio and Luciano." Bruno pulled a picture out of his pocket. Seborga took it and stared at it in shock.

"They look like Veneziano and Romano... Hold on, you said their names were Lovino and Feliciano but that isn't right." Bruno slapped his hand to his forehead.

"You dumbass. Those are their human names. Veneziano and Romano are just nicknames to avoid confusion. 2p's always refer to other countries by human name." he said as he took the picture away from Seborga.

"But why?" Seborga asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's a sign of disrespect." Bruno smirked. "We are your exact opposites, we simply enjoy pissing each other off and causing pain and misery to everyone around us." Bruno Let out a quiet laugh.

"If you enjoy hurting people, then why didn't you tie me up? I could have escaped or attacked you." Seborga let a smirk creep across his face, he had found a loophole in his 2p's plan.

"You made a vow to find me. Why would you leave after you had finally found me? Besides, if you even tried to attack me, there is no way you would ever win. You were raised and trained to do what is best for our citizens, while I was trained for fighting and war." The smirk faded from Seborga's face. He sized Bruno up. He was very skinny, but he had a lot of muscle still.

"That doesn't mean anything." Seborga said. He raised his fist and threw it at Bruno's jaw. His 2p saw it coming and grabbed his wrist. He twisted, hard, forcing Seborga onto the bed. He was trapped. Seborga had to think fast. He swung his leg backwards and tried to knock his opponent off of his feet. Bruno was to quick and he slammed his elbow into the 1p's back. Seborga's kick wasn't hard or fast enough to do anything to Bruno anyway. He just lay there on the bed, in pain and helpless.

"Now that we have got that out of the way-" Bruno's voice was cut off by yelling outside of the door. There was fear in his eyes all of the sudden. The yelling continued to get louder, followed by screams, then silence. The Seborgans both looked each other in the eyes. Bruno quickly grabbed some rope and tied Seborga up as fast as he could.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked as he struggled. No matter how much he resisted, Bruno was still stronger than him.

"I am saving your life." He whispered to his 1p. Then, the door was busted down. Two men stood, glaring at the micronations.

"Bruno... what the hell do you think you are doing." Said the shorter man. He took a step forward and grabbed Bruno by the throat, lifting him off of the ground. "You aren't supposed to be around 1ps you know that." The man slammed him against the ground. His magenta eyes glared down and Bruno in disgust. "Flavio, take this piece of shit away from me." The man motioned from the taller man down to Bruno.

"Excuse me, but that is our brother... and I am not your bitch so you can't tell me what to do." The taller man glared as he pushed the blond hair away from his face. The shorter man glared and took out a knife.

"You will do whatever the fuck I tell you to do." They continued to glare at each other. Seborga sat, terrified. He recognized them from the picture. The 2p Italy's, Flavio and Luciano. Seborga watched as they continued to fight with each other. He never thought brothers could fight like they were. They started yelling and cursing at each other, trying to point out all of the others flaws.

While they were busy fighting, Bruno slowly lifted up his arm and untied a knot in the rope, causing it all to fall. He motioned for his 1p to slip away while his brothers were distracted.

"Grazie." Seborga whispered. He easily slipped by the fighting brothers and out the door. He let out a sigh of relief as soon as he left the small building. He wasn't safe for long though. Soon he heard yelling and doors slamming. The 2p Italy's had figured out that he had escaped.

He ran as fast as he could. He had to escape their insanity as fast as he could. He took a second to look behind him. He saw them running in all different directions. They Hadn't seen him yet. Seborga ran into another alley. He found a fire escape ladder and climbed as fast as he could. It led up to some apartment buildings but as long as he could get away from the 2p's, he was okay with it. He was suddenly dragged into a window. He struggled to get away from whoever had a hold of him, until he saw who it was. It was the same girl from before.

"We are even now." She smiled as she looked out the window. She saw Flavio running back down the alley to return to his brothers, empty handed. Seborga watched him run, he finally started to relax. She saw this and smiled even more.

"Thank you." Seborga said quietly. She blushed a bit and looked at the ground.

"It was nothing... " She whispered, looking back up at him. He stayed with her for a few more hours, just to make sure the 2p's wouldn't come after him. After he was sure they were gone, he left. The drive home was quiet. The only things he heard were the engine and the radio.

When he walked into his home, he was greeted by a small fluffy kitten with silky white fur. He picked him up kissed his head. "Hello Nevicata, you are so adorabile." Seborga laughed as the ball of fluff started to purr. The kitten cuddled up against his neck. He spent a few hours playing with Nevicata and thinking. He was still so confused about the 1p and 2p situation. Was he right about every country having a 2p? The more he thought about it, the more it confused him. Bruno said the 2p's were opposites. That means there were more, at least one for each country.

Seborga looked down at Nevicata. He had fallen asleep in a small ball of fur. Seborga smiled and rubbed behind his ears. No matter what was going on his life, he was happy to know he would always have friends to help him through his troubles, even if one of them was a kitten.


	9. The Third Vargas Sister

Seobrga and Sealand had spent the past few days together. Seborga couldn't explain why he liked the weather at Sealand's home. It was always so cold and rainy, but it was a change from his sunny warm home. They had both been staying with Sealand's older brother, Britain. Seborga liked the older nation. He always told great stories about fairies and pirates.

Seborga woke up late that morning. Last night he got to watch Britain preform his magic. He cast spells on random objects around his house, including turning a mouse into a frog then back. Him and Sealand were having a great time, until Britain made a mistake. One of his spells went terribly wrong. He was trying to turn a moth into a butterfly, but he had said a wrong word and a flash of light flew from his wand and hit Seborga in the chest, knocking him to the ground. He had instantly passed out.

He stood up and stretched. His head hurt a bit from his fall, but other than that he was fine. He looked around the small room. Where were Sealand and Britain at? Seborga shrugged and walked into the bathroom. He noticed something strange when he looked into the mirror though.

"What the-?" Seborga stared at himself for a few moments in total shock before letting out a loud scream. Sealand and Britain came running in from the kitchen. Britain gasped loudly when he saw Seborga, but Sealand started to laugh loudly.

"Britain, you turned me into a girl!" Seborga screamed. She had a perfect hourglass figure, long beautiful hair, and a gorgeous face that could bring any man to his knees. Britain couldn't help but stare a bit. He knew Seborga was actually a boy but he couldn't help it.

"I am so sorry Seborga." Britain said. Seborga looked at herself in the mirror. She looked down at her chest. She even had big boobs. Her new clothes didn't help. The spell changed her into a very short skirt and a short sleeved uniform top with the chest cut low.

"Britain, please tell me you can change me back into a boy." Seborga looked at Britain and got on her knees. "Please please please please please Britain. I don't want to be a sexy lady, I want to be a sexy man." Britain stared down at her for a few seconds.

"I-I can make a potion that should change you back, but it might take a few weeks to make. I can take you to your brother's house if you want." Sealand looked sad, knowing that his friend would have to leave. Seborga nodded his head.

"Grazie Britain." The Englishman bought Seborga a plane ticket back to her brothers house in Rome. She was so nervous. She knew how flirty her brothers were. She got off the plane and rented a cab to drive to their house. The cab driver kept staring at her, making her even more uncomfortable than she already was. The new clothes didn't help.

She got of the cab and walked up to Romano's door step. Seborga was so scared. What would her brother say when he first saw her? She was so embarrassed. She hesitated a bit before ringing the doorbell. She heard the Italian national anthem, Il Canto Degli Italiani, ringing through the large house. She heard footsteps and then saw the door swing open.

"What the hell do you-" Romano stopped his sentence and stared at Seborga. His eyes seemed to pop out of his head when he saw her. His face got bright red. "Dio mio." Romano said quietly to himself.

"Ciao." Seborga said quietly. Romano couldn't speak, he just continued to stare at her. She was so amazing to him. He blinked a few times and got a small smirk on his face. Seborga recognized that smirk, he always had it when he was flirting with a pretty girl.

"Excuse me miss, but are you lost? Heaven is a long ways away from here." Romano grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. Seborga was about to throw up. Her older brother was flirting with her.

"Romano it's me... Seborga... Britain accidentally turned me into a girl." Seborga pulled her hand away quickly. The color drained from Romano's face.

"F-Fratello?!" Romano started to freak out. "What the hell happened to you? Why did that British bastard turn you into a girl? This is insane, that outfit is to revealing. You need to go change out of it this instant. Are you going to stay a girl? You need to go back to that bastard and make him turn you back into a boy!" Romano grabbed Seborga's hand and dragged her into the house.

"Britain is working on a potion that should turn me back into a boy right now." Seborga explained. She sat down on the couch across from Romano and explained her situation and everything that had happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Britain's house:

"This is terrible." Britain was about to break down. He knew he had a potions book that had a gender bend potion that would turn Seborga back into a boy, but he couldn't find it. He knew there was no way he could just repeat the spell. He couldn't remember what he accidentally said in the first place.

"Flying Mint Bunny I need you!" Britain called out. A few moments later, a small green bunny with wings came flying into the room. Sealand looked up from the book shelf he was searching and waved to the small magical creature.

"Hello Britain, what can I help you with?" The bunny asked in a squeaky voice. Britain continued to search through books with his little brother.

"I am looking for a book with a gender bend potion." Britain said quickly as he threw a book into a huge pile. They had been looking for hours with no luck at all.

"The jerk turned Seborga into a pretty girl." Sealand laughed. Britain turned around and glared at his little brother. Flying mint bunny flew up to the highest books on the shelves and began his search. He had to help his best friend find the book.

"I found it!" Flying mint bunny said excitedly. He pulled down a large book and dropped it into Britain's hands. He flipped through the pages until he found the right potion. The Brit read the recipe over and over

"This recipe calls for dragon scales, troll hairs, powdered unicorn horn, pixie dust, fairy wings, giants blood, and centaur hooves." Britain marked the page and went to gather the ingredients. Sealand went into the living room, bored, and turned on the T.V. His mood was brightened when he saw that Spongebob Squarepants was on. He tried his best to ignore the explosions coming from the potions room in the basement.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Italy's house:

Seborga finally told her brother the entire story. Romano just sat there, shocked. It became awkwardly silent for a few minutes until Veneziano walked in.

"Hey fratello I-..." Veneziano stared at Seborga. Veneziano whistled loudly at her. "Ciao baby. I may not have a library card but that doesn't mean I can't check you out right? Your lips look pretty lonely, would they like to meet mine?" Veneziano sat down and put his arm around her. Romano stood up quickly and smacked Veneziano in the back of the head.

"You dumbass, quit flirting with our little brother!" Romano yelled. Seborga's face was bright red when she buried it into a pillow.

"Brother?" Veneziano looked down at Seborga's chest. Romano smacked him again, only harder.

"You pervert, Britain turned Seborga into a girl." Romano said quickly. Veneziano stared down at Seborga, suddenly, he saw the resemblance.

"Oh my god, Fratello I am so sorry, I had no idea." Veneziano's face was incredibly red from embarrassment. He hugged his brother, or at the moment, his sister, tightly. She hugged him back.

"It's okay fratello. The only thing I am really upset about was how badly those pick up lines were." Seborga laughed, trying to lighten up the mood. "As soon as I am a boy again, I am going to teach you some better pick up lines." The two laughed a bit.

"How long are you going to be a girl?" Veneziano asked. Seborga adjusted her skirt and looked at him.

"Britain said he is working on a potion but it will take a few weeks to get done." Seborga smiled a bit, trying to hide the fact that he already hated being a girl.

"Well, I have always wanted a sorella." Veneziano smiled back. Romano rolled his eyes.

"I had a sister for a little while until you finally hit puberty, Veneziano." Romano said with a sarcastic tone. Seborga started to laugh. He remembered hearing stories about Austria thinking Veneziano was a girl until he was a teenager. It must have been so embarrassing for Austria when he finally learned the truth.

"Well, you both have a little sister now." Seborga said to them. "For now, I am stuck as a girl." She groaned and buried her head in the pillow again.

"Oh well, at least you are pretty." Veneziano said as he put a hand on his little sisters back. "Hey another world meeting is coming up, do you want to come with us?" Veneziano asked excitedly. Seborga looked up and smiled a bit, forgetting her problem for a moment.

"Alright, that sounds like fun. I would love to go." Seborga promised her brothers that she would go, but none of the other nations knew of Britain's failed curse. A few days later, they were on a plane back to America's house to the meeting hall. Seborga was so happy to see New York again, but was sad to hear that they wouldn't be going to New York this time. The world meeting was going to be held in Washington. D.C, America's capital city.

"America even offered to let us stay in his house." Romano said. Seborga was so excited. She would get to see where her good friend America actually lived. She had been to Molossia's house plenty of times, but never Americas. This would be so much fun.

"But there is one problem, how can I go to a world meeting if I am a girl at the moment." Seborga pointed out. The brothers thought about it for a moment, until Veneziano had a good idea.

"You can pose as a new micronation." The other two looked at him like he was insane. "New micronations are popping up all the time, you can be a new one. We have to think of a catchy name though." Veneziano explained. The three of them thought for a few moments until Seborga came up with a name.

"Senarica." She said quietly. The brothers nodded in agreement. Seborga had her fake name now. She was ready to be introduced to the world.

* * *

**Well, someone put in a request that Britain should cast a spell, causing micronation cosplayers to appear in their world. I wasn't really sure if I could do something like that, but it did inspire me to do this. Please, tell me what you think, and as always, thanks for reading. **


	10. The Third Vargas Sister Pt2

The finally arrived at Americas house. His home was so beautiful, about three times bigger than the Italy brothers. Seborga wondered why someone who lived alone would need such a big house. Her brothers explained that America was always having parties and inviting countries to stay with him.

The walked up the steps to his front door and rang the bell. They could hear America's national anthem, The Star Spangled Banner, ringing through the large home. The sound of running was heard in the house. The door was thrown open by a very excited America.

"Dudes, welcome, I have been waiting for ever." He greeted the brothers, then saw Seborga. "Hey, I haven't met you before." He gave her a friendly smile. "My name is America." He grabbed her hand and shook it.

"oh, hello, my name is... Senarica." She said quietly. she was so nervous. What if he figured out it was a curse making him a girl? She had to pull this off. "It's great to meet you." She gave America a friendly smile. Immediately, he started to blush.

"Well, come on in." He motioned for them to come inside. The three Italians walked in gladly. They had only been inside for a few moments before America pulled Veneziano aside. "Dude, why didn't you tell me you had a hot sister." America whispered. Veneziano looked at him like he was crazy for a moment, then he remembered he was talking about Seborga.

"Oh, well, she is a new micronation. She hasn't met very many countries yet." Italy explained. America looked over his shoulder at the young girl. She was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.

"Is she umm... is she single?" America asked quietly. He watched as she talked with Romano on the couch. He couldn't stop staring at her. Everything about her was perfect. Italy looked at him shocked.

"Uhhh she isn't looking for a relationship right now, sorry." Italy scratched the back of his neck nervously. He couldn't just tell America that the girl he had a crush on was actually Seborga.

"Damn, oh well." America and Italy walked over to Seborga and Romano. "So, you guys excited for the meeting tomorrow.?" America asked with a huge smile on his face. He didn't know why he was smiling though, maybe it was to cover up the fact that he was upset about the beautiful girl next to him not being interested.

"Why should I be excited to watch all of you fight over nothing?" Romano snapped. America simply laughed it off. He had gotten used to Romano over time. They had actually became pretty close during World War 2.

"Well afterwards is the after meeting party and those are always fun." America said. "Senarica, are you coming to the meeting?" America looked over at her. He gave her a sweet smile, hoping to see her blush.

"What? Yeah, I am going to come with these two." She had completely zoned out while looking at America's beautiful house. America was a little disappointing that he couldn't make her blush, but he wouldn't give up. He never gave up on anything. "Your house is huge." She said as she looked round. The house didn't have the classical feel her brothers did though. America's was more modern than classy.

"Thanks, it's modeled after the White House." America explained proudly. Seborga just stared at him.

"What is so special about a white house?" Seborga asked, confused. America started cracking up.

"No, I talking about the White House. That is where my boss lives. When he was elected, him and his family moved into the White House." Even Veneziano started to laugh. Seborga could feel her face getting red from embarrassment. They all four turned when they heard footsteps approaching them.

"%# & &$?*%" Said a small grey alien. America started to laugh again. Veneziano and Romano waved. They had gotten used to America's alien friend, Tony. Seborga stared at the small extra terrestrial being.

"Tony, dude, you remember the Italy's right? Oh and this is their little sister, Senarica." America motioned to them. Seborga locked eyes with the alien. He had this weird feeling.

"%#&* $#&" Tony yelled and pointed at Seborga. America looked at Tony, then back at Senarica. Seborga was about to panic. Did the alien know his secret?

"Dude, Tony, that's their little sister." America leaned close to him and whispered, "but yes, she is hot." Tony nodded and looked back at Seborga. She looked at the ground. America obviously wasn't good at whispering. "Well, lets get to bed." America said. The Italy's nodded. America led them down a long hallway to the guest bedroom. They said goodnight and went to sleep.

The next morning, the four nations woke up and went to the world meeting. They were late, so everyone was already there. When they walked in, everyone greeted them, until Seborga walked in. All of the guys stopped and stared at her. Seborga wasn't used to all of the attention. She looked around, all eyes were on her.

"Hey, this is my little sister!" Romano yelled as he jumped in front of her. The countries all looked away, except for Germany. Veneziano walked over and sat next to him, and Seborga sat between his brothers. Everyone started whispering and glancing over to Seborga. Germany stood up and moved Veneziano over and sat next to Senarica. He wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to her while the other countries got the meeting started. Seborga looked down at the note and read it in his head.

"Why_ are you a girl Seborga" _Seborga stared at the note, shocked. How had he already figured out? She looked up at Germany. Her face was bright red. Germany had already figured out her secret, and he had only just seen her. The meeting continued on like normal with fighting and yelling.

Seborga was looking around for Germany. Every few seconds, a different country was saying hello to her, or staring at her as she walked by. It made her a little sick to think that her friends were all checking her out. Eventually, she found him talking to Switzerland. She walked over to him and grabbed his shirt collar. The men both looked at her shocked.

"Come on Mr. Germany, we need to have a talk." She said as she dragged him out of the room. He was shocked that such a small country could drag him away like that with no problem, then again, he knew that Veneziano wasn't as weak as everyone said. When they were alone, he readjusted his collar and stared at her. "How did you know it was me?" Seborga asked quietly.

"Well, knowing your brother, he would have told me as soon as he found you. Then there was the fact that you weren't here as yourself. You were here as... you are now." Germany looked away.

"I was over hanging out with Sealand and one of Britain's curses went wrong and hit me." She sighed. "He should be getting the potion to turn me back to normal soon."

"So that is why he wasn't here." Germany looked down at the small micronation. "So why are you trying so hard to hide that he turned you into a girl?" He asked.

"Well, I guess I thought it would be embarrassing to tell America that he was flirting with his best friends little brother in a woman's body... same with everyone else." Seborga pointed out. Germany had to admit he had a good point there, but he still could have told them. They would have understood, after all, this wasn't the first time Britain had done something like this.

"Fine, I guess I will help keep your secret." He sighed. "It might be kind of hard with the after meeting party though. I don't know if you noticed, but everyone was staring at you." Germany was trying hard not to stare himself.

"Yeah, I noticed. It was so creepy." Seborga glared at the ground. "Man, where is Britain with that potion." Germany was just about to speak when they heard the sound of party music coming from the meeting hall. "Sounds like the party is starting without us." Seborga said. She was sad to not be a boy in time for this party. She heard Monaco was going to be there and she really wanted to dance with her.

"Seborga... If you want, I will be your "date" so nobody will bother you." Germany said softly, he was surprisingly good at hiding his blush. Seborga smiled a bit and nodded.

"Grazie Germany." She said, patting his back. "Come on, lets go." Seborga opened the door for them and walked in. Lights were flashing on and off, music was pumping loudly, and everyone was having a great time. Germany put his arm around her shoulder gently. "Germany, what are you doing?" Seborga asked quietly.

"I am putting my arm around you so nobody will mess with you." He explained. She understood perfectly fine, but it was still really awkward. A ton of heads turned her way, but when they saw Germany, they looked the other way. His plan was working perfectly. The music was blasting into their ears as they walked through the large room. Germany guided her to the other side of the room.

They just stood, watching the crowds of countries talking and dancing. Seborga was so angry to be a girl right now. If she was in her normal body, she could be dancing with Monaco or another really pretty country. France walked over and put his arm around her.

"Bonsoir mademoiselle, would you like to dance with me?" France asked. Germany pulled him away from her. The flirty French man was disappointed. Seborga was really trying not to laugh. She had seen France in action, but she never thought he would be trying his moves out on her.

From then on, Germany kept his eye on her. Whenever a country came up to flirt with her, he would come up with a quick excuse to get them to leave. This went on for a few hours until Austria approached them.

"Hey, Germany, are you even going to dance with Senarica?" Austria asked as he walked by with Hungary. Germany looked down at Seborga. Austria had made a very good point.

"O-Of course." Germany said taking her hand. "Come, Senarica." Germany put his hands on her hips. Seborga wasn't sure what to do, he hadn't really danced like this before. "You are supposed to put your hands on my shoulders." He said bluntly. Seborga was already uncomfortable, and this was not helping. Slowly, she lifted her hands and put them on her friends shoulders. They just slowly swayed back and forth, making it look convincing without doing much.

"SEBORGA I HAVE THE POTION!" Britain yelled as he threw open the doors. Everyone stared at him. Britain scanned the room looking for the micronation, until he found her dancing with Germany.

"Hey, Seborga isn't even here." China told him. Britain looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about he-, I mean, she, is right there." Britain walked over to Seborga and patted her on the back. "I have the potion to turn you back to normal." everyone just stared at them. Seborga's face was bright red. Things were going so well. The whole world knew her secret now. Britain handed her a small bottle, inside was a sweet smelling, yellow liquid. "Drink this and everything will be fine."

"Ummm... g-grazie." Seborga took the small bottle. "Well... here goes nothing." She poured the potion into her mouth. Her stomach started to feel funny. She could feel her body shift and move, grow in some places, and shrink in others. Only a few minutes later, Seborga was back to his normal self, well, except for the clothes. The potion hadn't changed those. Lucky for him, Britain brought a spare outfit for him.

"So... Italy's hot sister was... Seborga?" America asked. Seborga's face went bright red. "Dude, you should have told us. Britain does crap like this all the time." He laughed. The others nodded in agreement. Seborga's jaw dropped. He was trying so hard not to make things awkward but now they were all saying it was alright. Monaco stepped forward. Now he was even more embarrassed.

"C-Ciao Monaco." Seborga said quietly. He looked at the ground, trying to hide his red face. He was shocked to hear her laughing. He looked up to see her rolling with laughter.

"You know, you should never let Sealand in on a secret." She continued to laugh. "He told me everything right after it happened." Seborga just stared, shocked. Sealand told her and all of the other micronations. Monaco finally finished laughing. "Hey, I will make you a deal. If you can guess how many fingers I am holding up behind my back, I will dance with you." She said with a slight smirk. She put one hand behind her back. She held up three fingers.

"Umm... I am going to guess... four." Seborga said nervously. He hoped that he got it right so he could finally dance with her. A small smile appeared on her face.

"That... is correct." She said walking over and wrapping her hands around his neck. He blushed a bit and put his hands around her waist. They danced for the rest of the after meeting party.

* * *

**I got the new chapter up, hooray. Well, I am happy to announce that I already have the setup for the next part planned. Please, tell me if you want the next chapter to be funny, or feels. What are you guys in the mood for right now? Don't try to get a clue about what the next part is going to be about either. I am not telling anybody. You will have to wait and see. Anyway, tell me what you think about the story so far and as always, thanks for reading.**


	11. First Day Of School

The weather in Seborga's home was beautiful. The autumn winds blew through the streets. The warm air brushed through Seborga's reddish brown hair. The leaves were turning from dark green to all shades of bright reds, oranges, and yellows. He looked around at the surrounding mountains. Even though he saw them everyday, he was still always amazed by their beauty. He was walking back home from the store. The citizens would smile and wave as he walked by, and he would always return their kindness. If a girl walked by, he would always blow them a gentle kiss. Almost every time, the girl would turn bright red. He loved his life in the small town. He wouldn't ever want to change anything about it.

He whistled happily as he got his mail. He flipped through the many letters until he found an envelope bigger than the others. There was a strange crest on it. It was beautiful black and gold with wings coming from the sides and in the middle, a large W. When Seborga got inside, he put all the other letters on the table and focused only on the letter with the crest. He found a knife and sliced open the paper. He pulled out a golden note And read it slowly.

_Seborga, Martino Vargas,_

_Congratulations, your recognition as a country has granted you the opportunity to attend classes at World Academy. Classes will start three days after you receive this letter. Inside the package should be a DVD telling you about our wonderful school. We can not wait until you arrive._

_ -staff and faculty_

Seborga's eyes got big when he read the letter. Only countries were allowed to attend World Academy. This was amazing, he would be taking classes with all of his friends. His brothers were enrolled too. All countries had to attend at least eight classes each year. He had been trying for years to get accepted but with no luck. He wondered what made them change their mind.

He pulled out the package with the DVD and a pamphlet about the school. He ran over to his DVD player and put in the disc. The screen showed the outside of the school. It was so beautiful. There were trees surrounding it and a gorgeous staircase that led up to a stunning stone building. A woman's voice introduced the school.

"World Academy, a school built by nations, for nations." as she spoke, different pictures of the school came on the screen. "For centuries, World Academy has been preparing nations and territories for challenges they might come across. At some point or another, all nations must attend classes." It showed a picture of nations learning about basic flag designing. Seborga instantly recognized Miss. Hungary and Seychelles. "There are also many clubs in World Academy." A picture of the gourmet food club appeared. Seborga smiled when he saw France, China, and Turkey all cooking. "There are many wonderful things about our school, and we can not wait to see you there." The crest flashed on the screen as the DVD ended. Seborga couldn't stop smiling.

The young micronation packed his bags immediately. The school was across the Atlantic in America's land. It was inside of his state, New York. He couldn't wait for the plane to come and get him. He was so excited, he ran outside and got a ride to the air port. Sure enough, there was a plane heading to New York. As soon as the plane took off, he sat back in his seat, relaxing. The plane ride would be about eight hours, so he might as well enjoy it. When the plane reached its maximum height, he fell asleep.

Seborga walked off of the plane with a large smile on his face. He was glad to be back in New York. Everything was so exotic and different to him. The buildings were giant and their silver colors made them shine like diamonds in the sky. He got a taxi to the school, The car ride there was amazing, seeing the buildings and people fly past him. This was all so different than his home.

He smiled when he got to the school. It wasn't exactly in the big city, it was a few miles away so it was far more peaceful. There were countries from all over the world walking around the campus. He stepped out of the car and breathed in the fresh air. He walked towards the school with a large smile of his face. So far, he had only recognized a few African countries.

"Hey, can you pass the ball?" A country yelled to Seborga. He looked down at his feet and saw a soccer ball.

"Sure thing, can I play with you for a bit?" Seborga called out. The African nation smiled and nodded. Seborga ran over to him happily.

"What is your name?" The African nation asked.

"My name is Seborga." He held out the hand that wasn't holding the ball.

"You can call me Cameroon." The other nation laughed and shook his hand. "Do you play football?" He asked. Seborga tossed him the ball with a small smirk on his face.

"Of course I do, I would spend all day playing with my brothers, Veneziano and Romano." Seborga said. Cameroon caught the ball and juggled it on his knees.

"So you are the Italy's little brother eh?" He kicked the ball high and caught it. "We all used to play together." Cameroon adjusted his glasses and got a better look at them. "You look just like them." They would have kept talking for hours, but the sound of a bell rang loudly across the campus. "Well, time for class. It was great meeting you Seborga." Cameroon called as he ran inside the building.

Seborga waved and walked inside along with a crowd of others. There was a tall country standing at the end of the hallway. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes. Seborga couldn't help but notice his mouth was a bit bigger than most of the countries.

"Alright, people who have been here before go to the right, new guys, follow me." The man led them to a large auditorium. All of the new countries sat down while he went up on stage. "How are you guys doing?" The man yelled into the microphone. The countries all cheered. "My name is Denmark, me and my bros are here to welcome you to World Academy." Another chorus of cheers rang out as four more countries got on stage. Seborga instantly recognized Sweden. He could never forget the tall intimidating man that he was proud to call his friend. Sweden was the one to get the microphone next.

"Hej, my name is Sweden." That was all that he said before he gave the microphone to the next man in line. Seborga knew he was shy around others, especially big crowds. Seborga was sitting near the front so he could see the red starting to form on Sweden's cheeks.

"Hei, you can call me Finland. I am so happy to see all of you here." He gave the crowd a friendly smile and passed the microphone to the next man. Seborga had never met Finland before, but Sweden talked about him a lot, that is, when he did talk at all.

"Halló, I'm Iceland." The man gave a small wave. He was younger than the other countries. He looked like he was Seborga's age. "Its great seeing new faces." He said before trying to hand the microphone to the other man, but before he could, the other man ran off stage. The men left on stage all huddled together and talked for a few seconds. "Sorry about him, he is shy around new people. That was Norway." Finland walked off stage as Iceland spoke, a few moments later, he came back with Norway. The happy country motioned for him to speak into the microphone.

"H-Hei... my name is Norway." He said very quietly. The countries could barely hear him even with the microphone. As soon as he was done talking, he walked quickly off stage again. Even so, the countries all clapped for them.

"We are the Nordic Five and I hope you guys have a kick ass first year here at World Academy." Denmark yelled happily. The countries cheered and applauded them. The Nordic's walked off the stage and three more countries walked on stage. Seborga stood up and cheered with the others. It was China, Turkey, and his best friend, France. There was a delicious smell in the air.

"Bonjour, I am France, and we are the gourmet club." France called out happily. He had a dish of escargot. Then he tossed the microphone to China.

"Nǐ hǎo, I am China! We provide the school with the best food from all corners of the earth." He had a plate of sweet and sour chicken. He gently tossed the microphone to Turkey.

"Merhaba, call me Turkey! All of our food the best." He held out a dish of adana kebabs. The smell of the three dishes made everyone hungry. Seborga felt his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten since he was on the air plane. All the food looked amazing to him.

"Welcome to World Academy!" the gourmet food club yelled. They all walked off stage and made room for the next club. Two figures wearing black cloaks walk to the stage. They both waved wands and sparks flew from the ends.

"Hello everyone, my name is Britain, and we are the magic club." He waved his wand and gold sparks spread across the stage.

"Alo, I'm Romania. In the magic club, we cast spells, make potions, and love Harry Potter." A green mist rolled out from his wand. The countries all sat in awe as they watched their display. Both men raised their wands and the words "Welcome to WA" appeared in silver letters. The crowed applauded them off stage. There was the sound of heavy footsteps of the stage. Everyone gasped when they saw an elephant being led on stage by two men.

"Hello, or as they say from my home, s̄wạs̄dī, I am Thailand." He gave a friendly smile and rubbed the elephants leg. Seborga was scared. This school was crazy, they let a full grown elephant walk on stage.

"Namastē, my name is India. We are the elephant appreciation club." He held onto the Elephants trunk lightly. "It is great seeing all or your new faces here." They both waved and even the elephant lifted up its leg. The three walked off stage, each heavy step the elephant made caused the floor to shake a bit. The thundering footsteps were soon replaced by a beautiful song. A group of people came on stage singing, while two others payed instruments.

"Hello to you all, I am Lithuania." A man with long brown hair said. Seborga remembered seeing him with Russia at the last world meeting. The man went back to his singing.

"Hello, I am Estonia." A different man said. He had short blond hair and glasses. He was also with Russia at the world meeting.

"Hello, I am Latvia." The youngest man said. Seborga smiled brightly when he saw his friend Latvia. They were about the same age so the two of them go along great, especially since they were both good friends of Sealand.

"Hello, my name is Ukrain." A young woman said. Veneziano and Romano had told him that Ukrain was Russia's big sister, in more ways than one.

"We are the World Academy choir." They all sung out at once. Their beautiful chords made everyone freeze, just to hear that amazing sound. Seborga could see a little bit past the curtains, he saw Russia spying creepily on the choir. The large nations smile gave Seborga chills. It wasn't natural. A man looked up from his piano and adjusted his glasses.

"Hallo, you can call me Austria." He said. Seborga remembered meeting him when they all went to Kugelmugel's house.

"And I am the awesome Prussia." The other man called out. Austria rolled his eyes and tried to ignore him as much as possible. "We are the awesome music club, or at least I am. This stupid aristocrat isn't that awesome. " Prussia laughed loudly as Austria glared at him. The choir had to get between them to keep them from fighting on stage. They were joined by all of the other clubs, including one new one that hadn't been introduced.

"Hallo, my name is Germany." Said a low voice. Seborga's face lit up when he saw Germany, Japan, and Veneziano on the stage now.

"Ciao, my name is Italy." His older brother called out. Seborga could see the smile shining bright on his big brothers face.

"Konnichi ha, I am Japan. It is a pleasure to see you all here today." Japan gave his usual bow. "We are the newspaper club. When something exciting happens here at school, it is our job to document it." With that, he took out a camera and pointed it to the crowd of new nations. He snapped a few pictures then took a step back.

"We all wish to welcome you to World Academy. You will learn many things about how the world works and what we must do to keep it going without problems." Germany said as he stepped foreward. He looked over at Veneziano. He was off playing with the elephant that Thailand and India had though. "ITALY GET OVER HERE AND SPEAK." Germany yelled. Veneziano turn around and ran towards his friends.

"Sorry Germany. This school year is going to be so much fun. I am so excited to start classes, and to all of you new students, I hope you guys have fun too." Veneziano threw his fist up in the air and laughed. All sorts of other nations walked on stage. Seborga even saw his new friend Cameroon.

"Welcome to the beautiful World Academy." They all called out at once. America walked on stage holding up the schools flag with the beautiful crest. "We hope you love it here as much as we do." Seborga couldn't smile enough. This was all so amazing. He couldn't wait to start his classes and finish his next step to being recognized by the world. This was going to be the best year of his life.

* * *

**I would have gotten this A LOT sooner but just as I was about ready to save, the power went out, just my luck. I was able to transfer this to my hard drive and finish it. I am so happy to have this new chapter up, I hope you are too. Please, tell me what you think. Your feedback is great . More reviews=me happy, and as always, thanks for reading. **


	12. Friend, Or Foe?

**Hey guys, 2p-talian here. I have gotten a couple of reviews requesting a bit more romance between Seborga and Monaco, well I am happy to announce that I will finally make it more official in this chapter. But remember this is school so yes, there will be drama, and LOTS of it. So, sit back, drink whatever drink is popular in your home country, (I will take a coca-cola), and enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to send me reviews, I love hearing what you all think, be sure to share this with your friends, and as always, thanks for reading.**

* * *

Seborga was amazed at how crowded the school was. There weren't this many countries before. Seborga looked around frantically for someone familiar, but all around him were strange countries that he had never met before. They were all talking in different languages, so it was nearly impossible to figure out where they were all from. It took him a long time before he finally heard a language and a voice he was really familiar with.

"Hey Switzerland, can you help me out?" Seborga called as he ran over to his neighbor and friend. Switzerland turned around and looked at Seborga confused.

"Seborga? What are you doing here? I didn't know they were excepting micronations." Switzerland looked at him suspiciously. "You didn't break in did you?" He grabbed Liechtenstein's arm and gently pulled her closer in a protective manner.

"What? No of course I didn't break in, see?" Seborga pulled out his letter that he got. Switzerland yanked it away from Seborga and read through it a few times. He checked the stamps and made sure there was no way the letter was a fake.

"Alright, I guess you really are here for schooling, welcome." Switzerland said. Seborga was normally scared of Switzerland, but he was pretty close to Liechtenstein. After Switzerland got used to the idea of them being friends, they finally warmed up to each other and became rather close. Seborga would sometimes to up to enjoy the scenery with the two of them. Switzerland also liked that Seborga always asked for permission before coming over or going across his land, not to mention the fact that he was normally quieter than his older brothers.

"Grazie, it's nice to see a familiar face. I have been lost for almost an hour. This school is so confusing. I accidentally walked in on the black magic club. I swear, I thought I was going to be turned into a girl again, or maybe even a frog." Seborga laughed. Liechtenstein smiled.

"It's really great to see you Seborga." She said quietly. Switzerland backed up a bit so they could all three talk.

"And it is great seeing you Liechtenstein." Seborga bowed his head in a gentlemanly way. Switzerland kept his eyes on the young micronation. Even if he was quieter, he was still much better with flirting and he would not let his little sister ever go on a date with him.

"How are things at your house?" She asked, a slight blush covered her cheeks.

"Perfectly fine. The fall weather is really coming in nicely. The mountains look absolutely perfect in the sunset. You should come over to my house sometime and we could watch it together." He gave her a smile that was a bit to friendly for her older brother.

"Well it was great seeing you but we have to go." Switzerland said quickly as he started to push Liechtenstein away gently.

"Alright, see you both later." Seborga waved goodbye, but they had already left. "That was weird, I just told them they could come see the mountains at my place... oh well." Seborga looked around him. "Darn, I should have asked for directions. Man, I really need to focus and stop getting distracted... Liechtenstein sure looked cute in that school skirt. What am I saying... That is one of my best friends I am talking about. Ugh, maybe I should take a class on focusing." He went on, trying to find his way through the great maze known as World Academy.

He felt like he was walking forever, but getting nowhere. It was his first day and he was already lost. Just like before, he was surrounded by languages he didn't know. He could only speak a few languages, compared to the other countries who could speak to many to count. The only languages he needed to know were English, French, German, and of course, Italian. This was ridiculous though, how could there be so many different languages in the world. He was to deep in thought that he forgot to look where he was going. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground.

He sat up, rubbing his head. He had bumped into something, or someone. He saw a girl on the ground frantically trying to pick up papers. He walked over quickly and started to help her.

"I am so sorry miss." He said. "I really need to pay more attention." He looked over at the girl. She had big brown eyes, long blond hair, and very tan skin. She stared at Seborga for a few moments, something was preventing her from speaking. "Are you okay?" He asked. She couldn't stop looking at his bright green eyes.

"I-I am fine." She looked at the ground. Her cheeks were turning pink as she continued to pick up papers and books.

"Hey, I recognize your accent. You are American, right?" He asked. She stared at him for a second before answering.

"Well, what are you, Spanish or something?" She said coldly. Seborga was shocked that someone who seemed so sweet could talk like that.

"Umm, no actually, I am Italian." He scratched the back of his head. Another thing he was good at that his brothers weren't, was sensing the mood. The girl felt her face get bright red.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Today has just been... ugh, so messed up. You see, it's my first day and I have no idea what I am doing." She explained.

"It's my first day too." Seborga said happily as he handed the papers back to her.

"Really?" She grabbed the papers and looked at the ground. "My name is Conch Republic, but most people just call me Conch. I am a micronation just south of the American state of Florida." She said.

"It's great to meet you. My name is Seborga. I am the youngest of the Italy brothers. I am a micronation west of Milan." He gave her a bright smile. Her face got even darker.

"I-It was great meeting you Seborga. Say, what class are you going to next, maybe we could help each other out?" She looked back into his bright green eyes. They reminded her of nature and earth, of kindness and joy, but most of all, love.

"I am going to basic war strategies." He said in a bored voice.

"Me too, we can go together." She said with hope.

"Yeah, that sounds fun. Come on." He stood up and held out his hand to her. She looked at it for a few moments before grabbing it. His hands were very strong for a micronation, yet he pulled her up very gently. She smoothed out her skirt and walked with him until they finally found their class. They both sat down. Conch started drawing pictures of Seborga on a piece of paper. Every once and awhile, she would glace over at him and start to blush. However, he seemed surprisingly oblivious to it.

"Bonjour, sorry I am late." Monaco said as she walked in. She immediately went to the seat on the other side of Seborga. She looked over at him and gave him a friendly smile. "Salut Seborga." She said happily.

"Ciao Monaco." Seborga replied happily. He couldn't help but get a bit nervous though. He had a huge crush on Monaco. Whenever she was around, something really embarrassing always seemed to happen though. Seborga was playing with his pencil, trying to think of something clever to say. He flicked it to hard and it fell on the floor. When he bent down to get it, the chair fell out from under him, sending him crashing down.

"Seborga are you okay?" Conch asked. He looked up at her and nodded. He didn't want to admit that he hit his head pretty hard. He could feel the headache setting in already.

"Here let me help you." Monaco said quietly. She bent down and set his chair back up, then set her attention on him. She pulled on one of his arms and helped him stand up. "I swear Seborga, sometimes it seems like you can't even stand on your own two feet." Once he was back in his chair, he looked at her. He was so embarrassed, but this wasn't nearly as bad as the curse he got from Britain.

"Grazie Monaco." He said quietly. He was trying to hide to pain from his voice. She took out a small bag and handed him a pill.

"Here, it is a pain killer. You hit your head pretty hard." She brushed his bangs away gently. He felt his face get a bit pink when she gave him a small smile. He took the pill and popped it into his mouth. It was then that he realized the whole class was looking at them, especially Conch. She broke her pencil in two when she saw him blush for this girl. She could feel anger building up inside of her.

Conch was just about ready to lash out her fury on Monaco when the teacher walked in. He was just a normal human, like other teachers at the school. The countries were taught by humans like they had been for hundreds of years. The humans were the ones who led the countries after all. Their teacher was a very old American man named Mr. Callahan.

"Sit down and shut up. There will be no talking in my class or you will get a detention. You will not chew gum in my class. You will not pass notes in my class. You will do absolutely nothing in my class but learn." He growled. Seborga could tell he didn't like this class already, but at least he was with Monaco and his new friend, Conch.

"Ugh, that was soooo boring." Seborga said as soon as he was out of the classroom. He was walking to lunch with Monaco. They had been planning to sit next to each other.

"Oui, and Mr. Callahan is pure evil. There was more yelling in that class than talking." Monaco said as she adjusted her glasses.

"I can already tell that class won't be any fun at all." Seborga rolled his eyes. He remembered his brothers telling him about a teacher that was constantly yelling but he had no idea he would be this bad.

"Nope." Monaco glanced over at him and smiled. "But at least we are in it together." Seborga could feel himself getting nervous again. The heat rushed to his face, causing it to turn pink again.

"Si..." Seborga looked down at her. He took a deep breath. "Monaco, do you want to go out to dinner with me sometime?" His face was no longer pink, but was starting to turn pale. He couldn't believe he had just said that. It was so random, what if she said no? He was really regretting not thinking this through.

"That sounds like fun. I would love to. How about this Saturday?" She suggested. Seborga took a deep breath. His face was back to it's normal shade.

"That's perfectly fine with me." Seborga smiled. He had finally done what he had been trying to gather the courage for. He finally asked Monaco out on a date. They walked into the cafeteria and got their food. Monaco found a nice little table in the corner where they could sit and talk to each other without being bothered by anyone else.

Conch sat in the hallway. She was to shocked to move. The American micronation had been walking right behind Seborga, trying to talk to him. She was so quiet though, but she had no idea why. Normally, she had no problem picking up guys, even if they were for only one night, but he was different. He was sweet and caring, unlike most guys she would hang around with back home. She couldn't help but break down crying. This was all Monaco's fault. She had to step in and ruin everything for Conch. The micronation took out a notebook and found a list of all the countries she hated most. In red ink, she wrote down Monaco's name and circled it.

"I will have you Seborga, no matter what it costs me." She glared at the name in her book as she walked to the cafeteria.


	13. A Lovely Outing With Monaco

Seborga was ready for his date. Tonight would be perfect, he just knew it. He looked at himself in the mirror. No matter how hard he had tried, he still could not get his curl to slick down and look normal for once. He tried everything but it would still just stick out. His older brothers walked in laughing. Before they had been in the living room, playing some racing video games. For now, the three brothers shared a dorm on the campus of World Academy, like other students who were enrolled in classes.

"You have been here for over an hour Seborga, aren't you ready yet?" Romano walked in and put his hand on his littlest brothers shoulder.

"Si, you should get going soon. Monaco doesn't like people being late." Veneziano teased him. Seborga smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I am going. How do I look." Seborga asked them. Romano rolled his eyes.

"You look fine, it's just a little date." Romano looked his little brother over. "Hey, you better not take things to far with this. I don't want to hear you yelling that you are going to be a father." Seborga looked at him shocked.

"What? Romano there is no way that will happen. We are just going to go see a movie and go out to dinner." Seborga explained.

"Whatever, just get home before 10:00." Romano said bluntly.

"You know fratello, I thought I would get this kind of talk from France, not you." Seborga stated. Veneziano couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"He is right Romano. Calm down, its just a little date." Veneziano put his hand on Romano's back. "I hope you two have fun Seborga." He gave his little brother a smile. They had both been teasing him all day about his date. In actuality, they were probably jealous that he was the only one with a date. They heard a knock on the door. The three brothers all raced to open the door first, unfortunately, Romano got there first.

"Ciao Monaco, I am sorry, but Seborga is still putting on his makeup." Romano laughed as he opened up the door. Monaco looked up at him confused. After a few moments of fighting, Seborga pushed his brother aside.

"Ignore him, please." He gave Romano a death glare. "Romano decided he wanted to be a comedian." Monaco stared at them for a moment. "Come on, lets go." He smiled and walked out the door with her.

"Umm okay." She said confused.

"Ciao you two, have fun!" Veneziano called after them as he closed the door. The younger two nations smiled and waved.

"So Seborga, what is the plan?" Monaco asked.

"Well, I was thinking, first we could go see a movie, then we could go out to dinner." Seborga couldn't stop smiling.

"Alright, that sounds like fun." A warm breeze blew through the air, making Monaco's hair flow away from her face. Seborga couldn't help but blush a bit. They walked in silence to the theater. When they checked to see if they had tickets, they had sold out of everything.

"Aw man, I was really looking forward to seeing a movie with you." Seborga sat on a bench sadly. Monaco looked down at him and smiled sweetly. She sat next to him and laughed quietly.

"It's okay, I heard that movie sucked anyway." She grabbed his hand, trying to lift up his spirits. "You know, you aren't as fun when you are sad, we could just go for a walk instead." Monaco stood up, still holding his hand. He looked up at her and smiled a bit. He got up from the bench.

"Alright, where do you want to walk to?" He asked, looking at their hands.

"The park sounds nice." Monaco adjusted her glasses. "You know Seborga, you look much more handsome with a smile on your face." She glanced over at him just long enough to see his face turn bright red. "And you look pretty cute when you blush too." She giggled as she kissed his cheek. He could feel himself getting even more red than a tomato.

They walked around the park, laughing and telling stories. Both of them were having a great time and didn't want it to end. Monaco laughed at Seborga's funny stories about his older brothers, while he was rolling with laughter as she told him crazy stories about her and France.

"He didn't even bother to put on clothes?" Seborga asked. He was laughing so hard, it was near impossible for him to speak.

"Nope, he just walked right into my slumber party completely naked. I thought I would die of embarrassment." Monaco smiled.

"I knew France was crazy but I didn't know he was that crazy." Seborga took a few minutes to get his laughter under control.

"Alright, its your turn. You tell a crazy story about your brothers." Monaco looked up at him, waiting to hear more entertaining stories about the Italy brothers.

"Okay, so one time. Germany came to stay with us before a word meeting. I thought I was going to die because of my brothers. In the middle of the night, I heard Germany knocking on my door. He told me that he heard some strange noises, so we both went upstairs and heard yelling coming from the bedroom. Veneziano was screaming super loudly, I was surprised that it didn't wake me up. Well, anyway, we silently opened their door." Seborga paused for dramatic effect. Monaco hung on his every word.

"There was a really soft light coming from the other side of the door and we heard some music. Honestly, I think Germany might have a dirty mind after what we were hearing." Monaco let out a small giggle, but she was kind of scared to hear about what they were doing.

"So Germany opens the door all the way and man, I have never heard him yell louder in my life. 'Damn it Italy, turn off those video games and get in bed!' he yelled." Monaco started to laugh. "They were screaming because Veneziano was winning and it was making Romano mad." Seborga laughed loudly.

"We looked at the clock and it was at least 3:00 in the morning. Germany was bright red, like a tomato. Then, to make it worse, Romano started to fight with Germany. He wanted to stay up later and challenge Veneziano to a rematch. They were up, for an hour and a half just fighting about a rematch." Seborga laughed a bit. Monaco shook her head.

"Your brothers are really funny. They always do such crazy things." She smiled. Seborga smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, you can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family, luckily they are the family I would have chosen." Seborga felt like he wanted to kiss her cheek, but he wasn't sure how to set it up so it would be perfect. "So, do you want some gelato?" Seborga asked and pointed to a cart serving the delicious treat.

"That sounds great." Monaco said as they walked over. Seborga got them each one scoop of vanilla. They walked over to a bench next to a beautiful fountains. The lights from the park made amazing shadows dance on the ground. Even though it was late evening, the park was still full of people. Some were riding bikes or just talking with friends. It was the perfect spot in the park. The two sat eating their gelato in silence.

"Umm, Seborga, you have some Gelato on your cheek." Monaco giggled. Seborga felt around his face until he found it. He wiped the gelato away with his hand.

"Did I get it?" He asked her. She looked at him for a few moments.

"No, there is still a bit there." Monaco reached up and smoothed it away with her thumb. "That's better." She gave him a sweet smile. Their eyes met. She moved her hand away and blushed. He looked so handsome in the lights. They each began to lean closer as if they were magnets. Just before their lips met, there was a yell from behind them.

"Hey Seborga!" A familiar voice called. Conch Republic was running towards them. She looked vary different. She was wearing a ton of makeup, and a really short skirt with a tank top. She ran over and sat down on the other side of Seborga.

"Hey there Sebo." She smiled. Monaco rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Hi Conch. What are you doing here?" Seborga asked. He wasn't paying much attention to her clothing.

"Oh, I am just walking around. What are you eating?" She asked.

"It's gelato, there is a really great stand over there." Seborga pointed to the gelato salesman.

"Can I try some of yours?" Conch smiled a bit and gently licked a top of the gelato. "Yummm that's delicious. It's so sweet, just like you." She winked at him. Seborga seemed rather oblivious to her flirting though.

"Umm... yeah, all gelato is sweet." Seborga said. Monaco was getting really mad right now.

"Seborga, it's getting kind of late." She said angrily.

"Yeah, sure. Good night Conch." Seborga stood up with Monaco and waved to Conch. She waved back, just as angry as Monaco. Seborga walked back towards Monaco's dorm. "Well that was kind of awkward." Seborga said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Monaco didn't say anything. She just stared ahead of her. "Monaco, are you okay?" She snapped out of her trance and looked up at Seborga.

"Oh, oui, I am fine. Just... just a little upset." She said quietly. She brushed her hair back.

"Why?" Seborga looked at her sadly. "Did you not have fun? I know we didn't get into the movies and we forgot about dinner. I am sorry Monaco." Seborga kicked at the dirt, a depressed look on his face.

"No, I had a great time but... It seems like Conch is everywhere. We never get to spend time alone. At school she always has to tag along and, well... I think it would be nice for it to be just us for once." Monaco grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

"Alright, I will talk to her about it tomorrow." Seborga got a small smile on his face. He was happy to hear that Monaco was at least having a good time. They arrived at her dorm at about 9:30 pm. "I guess I should go." Seborga pulled her hand closer and kissed it gently. Monaco smiled and blushed.

"Au revoir, Seborga." Monaco said quietly. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Bounanotte Monaco." Seborga said. He felt his face get hot where she kissed him. She opened her door and walked inside. She gave one final wave before shutting the door and leaving Seborga alone. Seborga practically skipped back to his dorm. He was joyous. He threw open the door with excitement. His brothers were sitting in the main room. Romano was on their small couch eating a tomato and watching television. Veneziano was focused on a book while sitting in the floor.

"Well someone is in a good mood." Romano said with tomato in his mouth. He spit little bits of the fruit all over Veneziano.

"Gross, fratello, you just spit on me!" Veneziano wiped the back of his neck with disgust. Romano rolled his eyes and acted like he was going to spit again. Veneziano jumped up and ran over to Seborga. "Spit on him, not me!" Seborga pushed Veneziano away.

"Thanks Veneziano, I see where I stand in the family." Seborga walked over to the one chair they had and threw himself into it.

"How did it go?" Romano asked as he finished off the tomato and reached for another one. Seborga let out a long happy sigh.

"It was great, we went for a walk through the park and got some gelato." Seborga closed his eyes and remembered the feeling of sitting with her on the bench in the cool air.

"Do you think you will go out with her again?" Veneziano asked excitedly. He put his book away, deciding his brother's date was much more important.

"Yeah, I really can't wait for the next one." Seborga laughed quietly. He stared at the television. "Umm, fratello, what exactly are we watching?" Seborga asked as he pointed to the picture on the screen.

"I have no idea. It is some American comedy called Family Guy... I think... its really stupid. You can change it." Romano already finished the tomato he had just grabbed.

"Nah, I am going to hurry up and get in bed. I am exhausted." Seborga stood up and stretched.

"Good night Seborga." Veneziano said as he grabbed for his book. Seborga waved to them and continued the short walk to his bed. He undressed so he was in a pair of green underpants and a white muscle shirt. The micronation yawned as he pulled the blanket up to his waist. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. He just laid in bed, thinking about how he was going to talk to Conch. Finally, after about an hour, he heard his brothers go to bed, and sleep overtook him as well.

* * *

**Finally got the this part up :D**

**I think it's about time to give a shout out to some awesome people who have encouraged me to continue this. Believe it or not, this was just supposed to be a little short story that I had in my mind. I had no idea people would like it so much that I would get to 13 parts and over 1,000 views. Anyway, lets continue on to the shout out.**

**Spamano4ever **

**ThePrussianCross **

**Aabluedragon**

**Ita-chan5**

**animefan 20000**

**These five people reviewed the most, telling me to keep going with the story. I hope you guys have liked the story so far, and as always, thanks for reading. **


	14. Club Day

Seborga stretched and yawned, he always hated first hour calculus. Half of the time, he was fighting to stay awake. It didn't help that he didn't have any friends in the class. He sat next to another micronation named Aerican Empire, but they never talked. Seborga couldn't help but think he was kind of a nerd. He always wore big glasses and answered every question the teacher asked. Seborga was just about to fall asleep again when the bell rang above his head. He jumped and almost screamed. Quickly, he gathered up his things and headed to his next class.

As soon as he walked in, he bumped into a large person. The man turned around and looked down at Seborga. He reminded Seborga of Russia, only a bit shorter and he didn't have the usual smile. He had a straight face, like he was shy.

"I am so sorry." Seborga apologized quickly. He didn't realize it, but he was shaking. The large man saw this and frowned. He turned away and took his seat in the back corner of the classroom. Seborga felt bad for the guy, so he went and sat next to him. "What's your name?" The man looked down and whispered something. Seborga didn't hear it though. "I am sorry, can you repeat that?"

"My name is Communist State of Antarctica." The man whispered. "People call me CSA... but I am NOT the Confederate States of America." The man glared over at Seborga. The smaller micronation's face went pale. CSA turned to the front of the class as the teacher began the lesson. Seborga wasn't excited about this class. It was chemistry, one of his worst subjects. Seborga rested his head on his hand. He felt tired again. Someone elbow him, causing him to almost fall out of his seat. As quick as he could, he looked over and saw CSA motioning to the board to pay attention. Today was not going to be a fun day. In the middle of class, a voice came over the intercom.

"All new students please report to the gymnasium." Seborga stood up with CSA and a few other new students. They all went to the huge gymnasium. "Students, it is time for you to choose your clubs." The students all cheered. A representative from each club entered the gym. They each had booths set up telling about their clubs, sort of like the first day of school.

"Hey fratello, get your ass over to the siesta club booth." Romano called to Seborga. A few students stared at him, making his face get red. The students were then released to go look at the booths. Seborga walked around. There were some really weird clubs. Some of the booths didn't even have representatives, ironically, they didn't have any students looking at them. Seborga saw the names of a few of them.

"Cat snuggle club? Slightly bad ass club? What kind of clubs are these?" He felt someone drag him away from the booths. When he saw the captors face, it was Romano.

"Those are Veneziano's clubs. Just pretend they don't exist like everybody else does." Romano dragged him over to his booth. "Sign your name here and then go away, but avoid that potato bastards newspaper club." Romano handed Seborga a sign up sheet.

"Umm sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't even know what club this is. Why would I sign up for something if I don't even know what I would be doing. Fratello, are you trying to get me to join the mafia or something? What did you do that made them hand me over?" Romano quickly covered his little brothers mouth.

"Shut the hell up, this isn't for the mafia, this is for my siesta club. You take siestas all day." Romano shoved the pen into Seborga's hand. "Just sign the damn paper already."

"Alright, alright, I will sign it." Seborga avoided making his brother mad and signed the paper quickly.

"Was that so hard?" Romano snatched the pen back and took the paper. "Our first meeting is after lunch." The older brother turned his attention to the other new countries and yelled at them to join. Seborga wandered off and looked at other clubs. He saw a huge red, white, and blue sign with the word "hero" printed on it. There was only one person that he could think of that would have a sign like that.

"Dude, Seborga, come check out my kick ass club" America yelled loudly. He practically hurdled the crowd to get to the micronation. Then, as soon as he had a tight grip on his arm, he pulled him to the booth. "This club is for heroes only... You think you can handle it?" America's face was stern as he looked at his friend.

"Man America, you are really serious about this aren't you?" Seborga backed up a bit, scared by America's straight face.

"I am always serious about justice and freedom. As the hero, it is my job to make sure the world is a safe place for future generations of my citizens." America gave his hero smile and struck a heroic pose.

"Well, I am going to take a quick look around. I will come back soon." Seborga waved and quickly walked away. He didn't want to hurt America's feelings, but that club wasn't really for him. He walked around and saw the nations all having a good time, looking at clubs and meeting new countries.

"Well if it isn't my new friend, Seborga" Cameroon called out. Seborga ran over to him smiling.

"Ciao Cameroon. What's this club?" Seborga looked all over the table and saw pictures of people in soccer uniforms. "Is this a football club? Sign me up." Seborga laughed.

"Well that stinks, I had a speech to inspire you to join my club ready." Cameroon laughed as he handed Seborga the pen. "First practice is after school." Seborga nodded.

"I will be there." Seborga walked away and looked at other clubs. Soon, he found himself at the newspaper club.

"Ciao Germany!" Seborga yelled as he ran over to his friend. Germany gave a small wave and continued to pass out fliers about the importance of the school newspaper.

"Hallo Seborga, it has been awhile... It's good to see that you aren't a woman now." Germany continued to pass out fliers to anyone who came near him. Seborga's face was bright red. Germany didn't even bother to say it quietly, he just said it right out loud.

"Yeah I am back to my normal self." Seborga said as he walked closer to the booth. They both stood in a very awkward silence.

"So... umm..." Germany couldn't find words, making the silence even more awkward.

"Fratello, what did I say about going over to that potato bastards booth!?" Romano screamed as he ran over to them. Germany rolled his eyes. "Listen here kraut breath, you leave my littlest fratello alone. I don't need another brother who runs around talking about you." Romano glared up at the taller country.

"What on earth are you talking about? I was just talking to him." Germany looked at Romano, confused. Seborga stood between them, him and Germany weren't even talking.

"Don't act so stupid, I know you have some trick up your sleeve." Romano reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, practically rubbing it in Germany's face. "I am an official allied power, so that proves you are the enemy and you must be up to something." Germany raised an eyebrow.

"Why should that even matter. World War II ended almost 70 years ago and so did the axis." Germany looked at the papers and sat down in his seat. There was a different look in his eyes. The strength seemed to be drained from them whenever he brought up the war. Romano rolled his eyes and went back to his own booth. He was now joined by Spain, who had a completely different approach to getting students interested. Spain would smile and use his charms and good attitude to get students to join him and Romano.

"Germany... are you okay?" Seborga asked as he placed his hand on his good friends back. Germany looked up at him. His eyes weren't their normal vibrant blue, but now looked cloudy and dull.

"I am fine... I would just rather not talk about the war... there is to much pain back then." Germany ran his hands through his hair, smoothing it back to its normal style.

"Isn't that where you met Veneziano?" Seborga asked. Germany looked up, there was a faint smile on his face.

"Ja, that was when we became friends. I guess that was the highlight of the war." Germany stood up and continued to pass papers out to the students. "Your brother and Japan were the only two that actually got to know me during that time." Germany actually gave a full smile. Seborga couldn't help but smile too. He had never seen his brothers serious friend smile before. Seborga was just about to say something, but the bell rang. All students were to return to their next class.

"See you later Germany." Seborga smiled and waved as he ran back to the next class with the rest of the students. He happily walked into class and sat in his normal seat between Monaco and Conch. Monaco turned to him and smiled.

"Did you join any clubs?" She asked. Seborga turned to her and gave her a bright smile.

"Si, I am in my brothers siesta club and the football club." He said excitedly. Monaco laughed quietly.

"That sounds like fun. I am in a girls only club." Monaco let out a small giggle. "I am in it with Liechtenstein, Ukraine, Hungary, and all of those girls."

"That sounds like a fun club, man if I had stayed a girl then I could be in it with you." Seborga laughed.

"Yes but then we wouldn't be able to date each other." Monaco said as she kissed his cheek. Seborga turned bright red.

"Oh yeah, well I am in the hero club with America." Conch said as she stuck her nose in the air. Monaco glanced over at her and then immediately turned her head the other way. Seborga just sat awkwardly in the middle of them. The teacher walked in and silenced them for another boring day of classes. About 45 minutes later, they were finally released.

"Hey Conch, can I talk to you?" Seborga asked when they were the only ones in the classroom. He didn't forget that Monaco wanted him to talk to her.

"Oh Seborga, I would love to be your girlfriend. Our first date can be at 7:00 this Saturday." She winked as she was about to leave.

"W-What? No Conch that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. I am dating Monaco. I was just wondering if um... well when ever we try to spend some time alone together... it seems like you are always trying to tag along." Seborga wasn't sure what to say.

"So we can't be friends?... You are so mean Seborga!" Conch started to cry as she ran out of the room.

"No, Conch that isn't what I meant!" Seborga ran after her, but he couldn't keep up. He looked down both ways of the hall, but all he saw were students passing him by. "Aww man..." Seborga slowly started to move with the crowed to the lunch room. He couldn't help but think that he could have done something different. "I need to learn how to talk to girls... I know, I can go to France, he will know exactly what to do." Seborga turned around and ran to his friend as fast as he could.


	15. Even More Worries

Later that evening, Seborga knocked on France's door loudly. He would have been there sooner, but he managed to get a detention for running in the hallway, go figure. There was loud music playing from the door and the sound of laughter. Francis opened the door with a drunken smile on his face. Seborga looked inside and saw Prussia and Spain, both drunk as well, playing some new video game.

"Bonjour Seborga, ça va?" France leaned against the door as he laughed. Seborga just looked at him for a moment, he already knew that there was no way France would be able to help him.

"Umm, ça va bien... well talk to you later." Seborga said quickly as he walked away from the dorm. Well there was no way he could get decent advice from France. He had to think of another country who understood girls. His mind instantly flashed to Spain, but then he remembered he was in France's dorm drunk. Who else would be able to help him? Then, he had a great idea, to understand a girl he had to think like a girl, without being turned into one this time. He ran as fast as he could to the girls dormitories. Room after room, he thought he would never find it, but at long last he came to Hungary's dorm.

"Hey Hungary, I need your help." Seborga called as he knocked on her door. She opened it and looked at the young micronation.

"Seborga, isn't it a bit late to be knocking on other students doors?" She asked with a yawn. When she opened the door further, Seborga's face went bright red. She had answered the door in sleep shorts and an undershirt.

"I umm, well I need your help with girl problems... wait, no, I need your help with a problem that involves a girl, not that girls cause trouble or anything but-" his voice was cut off when Hungary put her hand over her mouth.

"Say no more Seborga, I will be happy to help you, but I will be happier to do it in the morning." She closed the door and walked back to bed. Unfortunately, her dorm was close enough that she could hear the party going on in France's room. She cursed under her breath as she walked over to her door. Seborga hadn't left yet, he was still trying to think of a girl that could help him. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him inside.

"Grazie Ungheria!" Seborga said happily. He pulled her into a tight hug. In the time that he had known Hungary, she had become like a big sister to him. She always knew the best thing to do and the best ways to beat up bullies. The best part about her was that she could think like a girl and a boy, so it seemed like there wasn't a situation in the world that she didn't know how to handle.

"It's no problem. You should probably thank France for being a drunken idiot when he sobers up because I should be in bed right now." Hungary yawned as he made herself a cup of coffee. Seborga smiled at her when she came and sat next to him on the couch. "Alright, so what do you need help with kicsi Olaszország." She said with a yawn. Seborga told her the full story about meeting Conch, his date with Monaco, and Conch following them around. Hungary would nod every once and awhile to show that she was still listening and not asleep.

"Well Seborga, it sounds like this girl thinks that you were flirting with her." Hungary said as she finished her coffee. "I think you should just go up to her and say that you don't feel the same way, but let her down easy. Tell her that you want to be just friends." Hungary finished with a nod.

"Well, I tried that already. She called me a jerk and then ran away." Seborga looked at the ground, upset that he had hurt her feelings.

"Hmm, then you need to be more strict with her. You need to be more straight forward and don't sugar coat it so much. It you are upset with the way she has been acting, tell her to knock it off. It's not that hard, and don't worry about her feelings, you must be fearless." Hungary said as she thrust her fist into the air. She looked over at Seborga and put her fist down. There were times when she forgot that she was supposed to act ladylike.

"So, be firm, but not hurtful?" Seborga asked unsure. Hungary nodded, at least he got the big picture. Seborga smiled a bit, he now knew what had to be done. "Thank you so much for helping me out Hungary." He jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"It's no problem at all Seborga. If you ever need anything at all, come find me... well, come find me when I am not trying to sleep." She laughed and hugged him back.

"Sorry about dropping in, I tried going to France but... that didn't work out to well for me." Seborga said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Hungary rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of France, can you do me a favor? I want you to go up to those three idiots and tell them to shut the hell up. I need my sleep." Hungary growled. "Use force if necessary. You can even come back and get my skillet if you have to, just make them be quiet." She walked into the small kitchen provided and pulled out a huge skillet.

"Um, thanks for the offer, but I think I can persuade them without weapons." Seborga laughed nervously. Hungary put her weapon of choice back into the cabinet and opened the door for her guest. "Thanks for all of your help Hungary." He laughed as he walked out the door with a wave. Hungary waved to him and walked back to her bed.

She put the pillow over her head and put in earplugs. No matter what she did, the sound of her classmates somehow managed to find a way into her brain. She let out a scream of frustration and punched the wall, there was a perfect indention of each of her knuckles where they smashed into the wall. "When I get my hands on those three I will _kill_ them!" Hungary yelled.

Seborga walked up to France's door and knocked loudly. The music had grown ever since his last visit, along with the amount of alcohol they had consumed.

"Hey guys, Seborga is back." Prussia yelled as he answered the door. France and Spain came running over to him and both hugged him tightly. Seborga was choking on the alcohol fumes.

"Hola Seborga." Spain said excitedly. His words were all slurred together as he spoke.

"Ciao Spagna." Seborga said, choked by the smell of alcohol on his breath. He pushed his drunken friends away. "I was wondering if you guys could possibly... turn down the music." Seborga said shyly. The three looked at each other and laughed. They all made a group effort to pull Seborga into the dorm. The inside was vibrating from the loud music.

"Welcome to the party Seborga." Prussia yelled as he jumped up on the couch. He tried to hand Seborga a beer, but the young micronation refused.

"So why did you come here Sebo?" France yelled over the music. He swayed where he stood as if trying to keep his balance.

"Well, I was talking to Hungary and-." Seborga's words were cut off by Prussia whistling.

"You mean Hungary the homo?" He laughed with his friends over his joke. Seborga rolled his eyes at their immaturity. He thought of how he could turn down the music without them really noticing. He didn't have any idea's though. Then, he had a plan so crazy that it could work. He walked over to France's CD's and pulled one off of the shelf called _Most Famous Love Songs_. He switched it for the loud rock music that was playing and turned it to a really slow song. The three friends all turned to look at each other. After a few minutes, they all collapsed on the ground, fast asleep. Seborga turned down the CD.

"That worked..." Seborga said happily. He couldn't help but clean up a bit of the mess. He wasn't like his brothers, he was always a bit neater than them. He liked things to be a bit more organized than them. He grabbed a trash bag and threw away all of the empty pizza boxes and put all of the empty beer bottles in the recycling. Once the room looked at least half way decent, he left for his own dorm. When he walked in, his brothers were still awake.

"Where the hell have you been!" Romano jumped when he walked in. Seborga let out a small scream of surprise.

"Fratello you scared the crap out of me." Seborga glared at his older brother.

"You haven't answered my question. Veneziano was so worried that he had a bad dream." Romano pointed to the middle brother. He was asleep on the couch, tossing and turning.

"I am sorry, i went to see Hungary for advice." Seborga said quietly. "I needed to see her for a bit of a problem I am having at school, then she wanted me to go turn down the music that France, Spain, and Prussia were playing."

"Alright, fine. Give Veneziano a hug so he won't have any more nightmares and then get to bed." Romano said quietly. Seborga listened to his brother and hugged him. Veneziano help perfectly still for the rest of his sleep, like normal. He walked over to Romano and gave him a hug too.

"Bounanotte fratello." Seborga said as he squeezed his brother.

"Bounanotte." Romano replied as he squeezed back. He gave his little brother a slight pat on the back before they both walked upstairs to their beds. Romano instantly fell asleep without any problems, but the same was not said for Seborga. He just laid in his bed, going over all of the situations that could happen when he talked to Conch tomorrow. He didn't want her to hate him, but he didn't want to date her either.

He looked over at his alarm clock, it was nearly midnight. He was so frustrated, all he wanted to do was sleep. He knew exactly how Hungary felt now. He was trying to find a comfortable position when he heard a knock on the door. He got out of bed and looked over at his brothers room. He walked downstairs to the door and looked through the peephole. He thought he saw a shadow, but he wasn't sure. When he opened the door, he found the last person that he ever expected to see.

"Ciao, dumbass." His 2p said with a smirk. Bruno walked into the dorm.

"Bruno? What are you doing here, its the middle of the night." Seborga said as he rubbed his eyes. Bruno was to busy looking around their home.

"You guys have such a huge dorm. How do you even have two floors?" Bruno asked. Seborga looked around.

"Well, since there are three of us, we got the biggest dorm." Seborga explained.

"You lucky son of a bitch, we have a cramped little place." Bruno complained. "You 1p's have it to good." He glared at his counterpart.

"I am sorry." Seborga said as he looked at the ground.

"Shut the hell up and stop apologizing." Bruno snapped. "I came here because I am going to skip class and you are the last person that they would expect me to bunk with." He set out a few blankets and laid down on the ground. "Go get some sleep." He ordered. Seborga walked upstairs, depressed. Now, not only did he have Conch to worry about, but he had to deal with his 2p. This was going to be a disaster and he could already tell.


End file.
